Pressure
by 2Padfoot00Moony7
Summary: How does Harry deal with the pressure of deafeating Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

**Pressure.**

**How does Harry cope with the pressure of defeating Voldermort?**

**DH SPOILERS!**

**This fanfic will be fairly long as it covers nearly a full year of Harry's life. **

**Pairings are: HermioneXRon HarryXGinny LunaXNeville **

**This is my new fanfic so I would be glad if you can let me know whether you like it or not.**

* * *

Chapter 1 

Harry let himself out the back door and into the crisp night air. He stood with his back to the Burrow and sighed, finally letting tears fall.

He looked up at the full moon and fresh tears sprung to his eyes.

How he missed them all.

James.

Lily.

Sirius.

Remus.

The people who had treated him as their son were all gone. The people he had truly cared for, dead.

He realised he had so much to learn about his parents, about them at school, about their marriage, about their lives and the last person that had truly known his parents was gone. Perished in the war.

Harry took in a deep breath of fresh air and sank to the ground, sobbing quietly into his knees.

He stayed outside until the first few rays of light streaked the sky and then he crept back into the house and back upstairs to where the sleeping Ron lay.

He laid back down on his own bed and cast his mind back to the week before. The final battle, where Voldermort had finally fallen in the Great Hall.

His eyes were bloodshot and sore, his mind awake and aching. Every night for the past week he had awoken and gone downstairs. Every night he had cried and every night

he tried to forget.

Even though he had won the war he felt as though he had lost. The price had been great, many people had died, many innocent lives taken and yet here he was, alive and breathing whilst the ones he cared for dead.

Ginny had not spoken to him once. Angry for reasons he did not know.

Hermione and Ron had finally gotten together and Harry felt more alone than ever.

His godson Teddy was currently living with Tonks' mother but Harry wanted Teddy to live with him, he wanted Teddy to have a godfather, the godfather he himself had only got to know.

Harry sighed deeply and rolled over.

He knew he was in for a difficult day, he had agreed to meet Kingsley (the new Minister For Magic) and discuss what to do with the death eaters that had been rounded up, after that he had promised Mrs Weasly that he would be there for the family lunch and then in the afternoon he had to pop into Hogwarts to discuss who was to become the new headmaster.

He sighed again.

Why did all these people want his _opinion?; _was the only thought that kept running through his mind. All he had done was defeat Voldermort, he was not smart, Hermione was smarter. So why did they all care about his opinion? 

He sighed once more and finally decided to get up.

He slowly got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen .

He pushed open the door and jumped in surprise. A girl with long red hair was sat at the table watching him with an intent gaze.

"G - Ginny." Harry said and went to sit down beside her, ignoring her eyes.

"Morning." Ginny's tone was friendly and Harry was surprised, this was the first time she had spoke to him since the final battle.

"Congratulations Harry." she spoke again and again Harry ignored her.

"No more Voldermort around now." again he ignored her.

"Or was that just a handy excuse to break up with me?" her tone had turned icy and still Harry ignored her.

"Do you even care about me? Or did you lie when you said you didn't want to finish me?" she slapped her hand onto the table but still Harry ignored her. "Answer me Harry!"

He gulped. If he opened his mouth he knew he would say three words that would most likely ruin their relationship forever. He didn't want to scare her off but he couldn't help it, he couldn't help it if he loved her.

"Sorry." was what he muttered before he walked from the room. He knew he would pay, knew Ron would be angry and Hermione annoyed but he could not help it. He loved Ginny more than words could describe but he was sure that she did not feel the same way, sure that she was just attracted to him not in love with him.

He walked around outside for well over an hour, he knew he loved Ginny, he felt it every time he saw her. But to tell her? Love was a very strong word and If he told her that he loved her and she did not feel the same, then what would happen?

He could face death with open arms, he could face Voldermort without any fear, but for some reason he was too scared to say he loved her.

When he went back into the kitchen Ginny pointedly ignored him whilst Ron scowled and Hermione looked half-cross and half-amused. Harry sat down opposite them, avoiding all eye contact whilst Mrs Weasly prepared breakfast.

"You haven't forgotten your meeting with Kingsley have you?" Hermione asked, her voice gentle and instantly Harry knew she understood what had happened with Ginny.

"No, but I've decided I want you two to come with me." Harry glanced at their shocked expressions and laughed slightly. "They're only asking me because I defeated Riddle and they want to look as thought I'm important and as if I count." his tone was bitter but he continued speaking. "They want me as a mascot again, Kingsley I believe, will change the Ministry for the better and that's the only reason I consented to go." he looked up as if daring them to contradict him. "But if it wasn't for you two, I wouldn't be alive and Riddle wouldn't be dead, you did just as much as me and that's why I want you there."

A tense silence followed this declaration.

"But Harry, you're the one that died for us, you're the one that killed him, that discovered the flaws, that came back to life!" Hermione's tone was startled.

"You and Ron both helped me, I need your help again. I'm asking you to come with me to the press conferences, the meetings and all the other boring crap I have to do, if you don't want to come, fine, but you've both earned the right." Harry waited with bated breath.

Hermione glanced at Ron and suddenly beamed. "Of course we'll come with you Harry!", a huge weight had left Harry's shoulders and he beamed back.

"Thank-you." was all he said before he tucked into his breakfast.

(Break)

Three hours later Harry's head was starting to hurt as he stood up to leave Kingsley's meeting.

Two hours it had taken to decide that all death eaters were to be given veriterserum. If they felt remorse their sentence in Azkaban would be shorter, if they did not feel any remorse they would be killed. Though Harry had found this harsh, he understood.

Just as he was about to walk out of the door Kingsley shouted over to him.

"Harry, hang on a minute, I want a word with you." Harry frowned slightly but turned back to face him.

"The Ministry is issuing a public apology and pardon to Sirius tomorrow. I didn't know whether you wanted to say something about him." he saw Harry's expression and quickly added "It will be during the Marauders Memorial."

Harry looked at Kingsley and slowly nodded. "It will be nice to say a proper - goodbye to them." he finally left the stuffy office and found Hermione and Ron waiting for him. he quickly explained what he was going to do but was cut off by Ron.

"Why did you ignore my sister this morning Harry?" Harry knew Ron had waited all morning for this chance.

"I - I don't know." Harry said honestly.

"You ignored my sister for no reason!?" Ron's tone was almost a threat.

"I was afraid." he was afraid now, afraid to tell Ron the truth.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that I would ruin things between Ginny and I."

"I think you've already done that mate." Ron's tone was cool and Harry knew that Ron didn't believe him.

"I - I know."

"How were you going to ruin things?" Ron couldn't help himself, he was curious. "You've upset her by ignoring her, how were you planning on ruining things?"

"I love her." Harry said simply, looking anywhere but at Hermione and Ron.

Ron gagged. "Y - you l - love her?" Harry nodded. "But that it is like, like a really strong word Harry!"

"I know, but I love her Ron and I don't want to ruin things and I would never mean to hurt her." Harry walked off, Hermione followed him and eventually, so did Ron.

(Break)

Harry sat and listened to the Weasly's talking without saying much himself, he felt like an intruder on the family and when he voiced this concern all eight Weasly's would look at him as if he were mad and assure him that he was not.

Today was no different. Mr and Mrs Weasly were discussing Fred's funeral which would take place after the Marauder's Memorial tomorrow and Harry felt very out of place.

He was sat munching his way through several new potatoes when Mrs Weasly startled him out of his silence.

"Harry? You're definitely coming tomorrow aren't you? T - to F - Fred's funeral?" her voice was soft but Harry knew she was close to crying, in one day she had gained one son and lost another. (Percy had come back.)

Harry quickly swallowed and looked up. "I wouldn't miss it for the world Mrs Weasly." he tried to smile but his muscles felt tight and strange to use.

She smiled back at him, understanding his pain.

(Break)

An hour later, the trio were sat in the Headmasters office waiting for the meeting to begin.

McGonagall opened the meeting "As we all know we are here to discuss the new headmaster of Hogwarts . . ." Harry switched off and took to staring at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore instead.

He was just watching Dumbledore scratch his nose when Hermione dug her elbow into Harry's side.

"What?" he hissed at her but she just pointed her head towards McGonagall.

"So Harry? Do you agree?"

"Erm. . . Agree with what professor?" Even as he spoke he could tell Ron was dying not to laugh and Mrs McGonagall was well and truly fed up.

"I said: The school board has all agreed, that we would like to offer the position of Headmaster to you, if you will accept." Harry stood up startled, shaking his head.

"No. I - I can't be headmaster. I don't want to be, you deserve it more than me!" He spoke fast and everyone struggled to work out what he said.

"Why ever not Potter? What is possibly stopping you from being Headmaster?"

Harry shrugged. He himself did not know, he just new some small part of him was saying no, telling him not to do it.

"I honestly don't know professor. I just - I just don't want to be Headmaster, for one thing, I have never taught and I just - I just, I dunno." Harry shrugged again and looked up at Dumbledore's portrait, whom he was surprised to see was smiling and nodding his head.

"I told you he would say that Minerva." Dumbledore's portrait spoke and everyone laughed.

"Am I really that easy to understand sir?"

"Sometimes Harry, sometimes." Dumbledore inclined his head to Harry as he spoke.

Harry smiled and sat back down, after realising he was still stood up.

"So your answer is no Potter? I think you would be a great headmaster and I would be glad to work for you." McGonagall spoke softly and Harry was surprised; she would be glad to work for _him? _

"My answer is definitely no, maybe when I'm older and have more experience of the world, more experience of magic then yes, I may accept it, but not now, I'm too young, too inexperienced, too stubborn to be headmaster." Harry firmly shook his head before he spoke again. "I would be happy to vote for you though professor."

McGonagall frowned. "Vote for me? What ever do you mean Potter?"

"I think you should become headmistress Professor. I would gladly vote for you." Harry looked directly into her eyes which had become wide with surprise.

"Ron and I would back you too." Hermione smiled as she spoke.

"M - me?"

"Yes. An excellent choice if I might say so!" Several portraits along the wall made noises of agreement as Dumbledore spoke and Kingsley stood, turning to face everyone in the room.

"Okay then. Those who support Minerva, please raise your hands." Harry raised his own hand and looked behind him, only one squat witch had not raised her hand; Umbridge.

Harry stood up and joined Kingsley at the front, what possessed him to do it, he had no idea.

"So, The school board has all agreed, that we would like to offer the position of Headmistress to you, if you will accept." Harry copied what she had said to him earlier and was surprised to see a tear leaking from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, I - I accept." and she broke down in sobs as everyone cheered and clapped for her.

(Break)

Sat in Ron's room on his own later on, he was mulling over the days events when someone cleared their throat in front of him.

"I'm sorry Harry." The voice was male and Harry looked up, very surprised to see Ron stood there looking sheepish.

"Sorry?" Harry's mind was blank.

"For been so possessive of my sister, I should of realised . . . If you love her . . . I mean . . . strong word" Ron was mumbling to the carpet but Harry wasn't listening anyway.

"Oh that. Ron, do you think I should have accepted the headmaster position?" Ron looked up surprised Harry had forgiven him so easily.

"Well… I dunno. I didn't think you would, I mean like you said, you're too young and inexperienced, but well, up to you wasn't it." he sat down next to Harry as the latter looked thoughtfully at him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But why would they want me as headmaster?" the question had been in his mind all day and he wanted to know.

"You defeated Voldermort didn't you? You're at like the head of all Voldermort resistance and stuff, like a strong character that people look to for hope and stuff, and well. Like you said earlier, they want you as a mascot."

"Yeah. . ." Harry still looked thoughtful and Ron suddenly frowned as he remembered something.

"Harry . . . On a night, where do you go?"

"What?" Panic had taken over Harry's eyes.

"On a night, you're never in your bed."

Harry gave a nervous laugh and turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about . . ." he started pulling of his shirt and climbing into bed. "Night Ron."

Ron stood up, very nervous at Harry's sudden behaviour. He glanced at his watch. Seven o'clock.

He left the room thinking, What's Harry playing at?

* * *

**Most of This Story is already wrote (11 chaprters to be precise) and posted on another fanfiction site but I decided to post it on here too :P So updates will be fairly quick at the moment.**

**Anyway, what do you think? **

**Review:P:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry did not sleep that night but he did not dare leave his bed again for fear that Ron would see him.

When the clock finally reached six he crept out of bed and went downstairs, intending to practice his speech for The Marauder's Memorial. He pushed open the kitchen door but hesitated before entering, not wishing to argue anymore with Ginny.

She was not there. Breathing a sigh of relief he collapsed at the table and pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket. He straightened it out and started reading it in his mind.

He felt numb as he read the words he had wrote so late last night. He did not want to cry whilst in front of the Wizarding Community but he knew he would.

After breakfast he went back upstairs and locked himself in the bathroom. He stood under the shower as the icy water beat against his skin. Tears pricked his eyes but he held them back, he could not cry. If what Ron had said were true, and the wizarding community thought of him as a strong character he could not cry in front of them.

(Break)

Standing in his black dress robes, Hermione took his hand and apparated the two of them to The Memorial where Ron was waiting. Harry took his seat upon the stage, feeling as though in a daze as Hermione and Ron settled on either side of him.

He gazed at the four pictures upon the walls, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius. All four gazing down upon the solemn crowd and smiling.

His mind was fuzzy and he did not hear Kingsley speak at first, but words started to sink in and he started to listen.

". . . they will all be missed by many people. Lily for her bright smile and positivity, Sirius and James for their ability to laugh even in dark times and Remus for his quietness and knowing how to comfort people. In short they all had their own positive effect on the Wizarding Community, yes ladies and gents even Sirius Black." Many people who had been staring at the floor now looked up with confusion on their faces and the same whisper rippled through the hall. "Sirius Black?"

Kingsley lowered his arms and spoke again "Sixteen years ago, Sirius Black was jailed for multiple murders, murders he did not commit. He escaped twelve years later and nobody except himself knew the truth, but then, after a year on the run, three students learnt the truth. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly. Sirius had not been the secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew had and Peter Pettigrew had been the spy for Voldermort. Pettigrew had blown up the street and cut off his finger before transforming to a rat. So now on behalf of the Ministry I apologize for the false imprisonment of Sirius Black for twelve years in Azkaban. His name has been cleared and all charges dropped."

A tense silence greeted these words. Kingsley beckoned to Harry and he walked over to the podium. All eyes watched him as he stood there, gazing at the photo of Sirius Black.

His heart was pounding as he gazed out at everyone, forgetting the speech he had wrote. "He would be glad that his name has finally been cleared and on his behalf I thank you" Harry bowed his head to Kingsley and sat back down.

A couple of people started clapping and everyone else followed suit.

Kingsley stood back up and started talking again. "The Marauder's was a group of four boys who loved to laugh and pull pranks, they were infamous at school and everyone looked up to them." he took a breath and a few people murmured in agreement.

"Sixteen years ago Lily and James were taken from the person who needed them most: Harry. Voldermort arrived on their doorstep and turned his wand first on James as Lily ran. He killed them both, but Lily gave her life for Harry and Harry survived. Fourteen years later Harry had only got to know his godfather Sirius Black when he too was taken from him and just a week ago, having just met his own son Remus was taken, the last of The Marauder's dead." Harry tried to block out the words but he could not.

Kingsley stood back again and motioned to a person sat next to Hermione, they stood and said something about Lily and James before sitting back down, this carried on until it was Harry's turn. Blinking back tears he walked back up to the podium again.

"I never knew my parents and therefore accepted their deaths years ago before I even knew the truth of how they died.

But in my third year the dementors forced me to relive their deaths and it hurt to listen to.

But I learnt the Expecto Patronum charm to keep the dementors at bay and it was how I discovered my fathers illegal animagi form and nickname, Prongs." Harry stopped speaking and flicked his wand at nothing in particular. A silver stag erupted from the end, cantered once around the hall to general gasps of amazement before stopping in front of Harry and bowing it's head.

"Powerful and majestic just like my father.

Sirius Black was like the father I had never known, I have not and cannot accept his death, I keep expecting him to walk through the door laughing." Harry's voice died before he continued.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, his cousin was the one who murdered him and I owe many thanks to Mrs Weasly for murdering her." Again he stopped talking and turned to look at Mrs Weasly, clapping, people followed suit and a few people even cheered.

"Remus Lupin was the sensible of the four, the level headed, clever one. He had just got to know his son Teddy when he was killed.

I'm still in shock about his death: after surviving a very tough life and living through so much, his life taken in one day." He glanced at the picture of Lupin who was still smiling.

"Padfoot. . .Prongs. . .Moony. . .The Marauder's Reunited at last! Heaven won't know what's hit it!" he finished talking as the lump in his throat grew and several laughs greeted his words.

He sat down knowing what he had said was neither touching nor sad but to him his words meant a lot.

Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly but Harry did not look up neither did he listen to Kingsley's words.

A tear dripped down his face but he fought them back and quickly wiped it from his cheek.

The service was over and everyone stood up but Harry remained sitting, conjuring his Patronus he watched it leap high into the air.

"Goodbye" he whispered as it disappeared into nothingness.

(Break)

Harry stood besides Ron and George as many people arrived for Fred's funeral.

He smiled as people thanked him, shook hands as people greeted him and chuckled at the brightly coloured robes people were wearing.

Eventually everyone had arrived and were seated and Harry hurriedly took his place next to Hermione.

George stood in front of everyone and held his arms apart in welcome.

"Thank you for coming everyone and it's great to see nobody in black! Fred would want people to celebrate the life he had had not mourn because he has gone! And that is precisely what were going to do!"

Loud dance music filled the air and a brightly coloured coffin started floating down the middle of the chairs. Streamers, fireworks and confetti were shooting from it and loud bangs accompanied the music.

Harry chuckled despite himself, knowing Fred would be happy with the commotion and noise he was causing.

When the coffin reached the front George stood again.

"If you have Patented Daydreams with you for this boring part, please activate now. If you do not and would like to purchase some, please wave your hand in the air."

Many people laughed as several people waved their hands and George sold the products.

Harry gazed at the coffin, he did not want to believe that Fred had gone, that he had stopped inventing, that his jokes were over. Harry felt tears prick his eyes but did not allow himself to cry.

The funeral passed in a haze of colour and noise and soon the party had started.

People were dancing and laughing and eating and every now and then, people turned into canaries, courtesy of George.

Harry sat at a table by himself, watching as Hermione danced close to Ron and Neville and Luna stood kissing by the food, he saw Dean go up to Ginny and the pair of them make their way to the dance floor.

Harry sighed and reached out a hand for the Firewhiskey.

(Break)

An hour and two bottles later Harry stumbled onto the dance floor and made his way towards Ginny whom was still dancing with Dean.

He swung an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, ignoring Dean's protests. He bent his head and kissed her clumsily, surprised as she responded.

They broke apart and both took a swig from their bottles.

They started dancing, both well and truly wasted.

People started staring as they kissed in the middle of the dance floor, ignoring those around them.

Still kissing they stumbled outside and into the empty house, he pushed her onto the kitchen worktop and they both giggled as items fell down with crashes around them.

She hung her arms loosely around his neck and smiled into their kiss.

He lifted her down and laid his arms around her waist as the two of them staggered around the kitchen, their lips clashing furiously.

She grabbed his tie and slowly pulled him upstairs, stopping outside her room.

She opened the door behind her and the two of them fell onto her bed, their lips met in a heated, drunken kiss.

(Break)

The daylight penetrated his eyelids and he groaned. He sat up, rubbing his head and reaching for his glasses.

He frowned as he took in his surroundings.

This wasn't Ron's room.

It was then he noticed the sleeping figure next to him.

Ginny.

Recollections of the night before raced through his mind and he hurriedly jumped out off bed, ignoring the protests from his head and started collecting his clothes from all around the room.

He left as quietly as he could, creeping upstairs and unsurprised to see Hermione laid next to Ron.

He shut the door behind him and slipped into his bed.

He laid there dozing until a voice woke him from his stupor.

"We wondered when you would get back." Ron sat there smirking at him and Harry smiled uncertainly.

"So who was the lucky lass then?" Ron asked and panic raced through Harry's body. _Ron didn't know? _

"Er…" Harry didn't know what to say. "It was Ginny." he spoke quietly, half hoping Ron wouldn't hear him.

"Ginny!?"

Harry sat up, nodding, avoiding Ron's eye.

"Shhhhh. Yes it was." Harry said uncertainly.

"So are you two back together then?" Ron asked casually but Harry could hear the coolness in his voice.

"Er… no?"

"What!? So you just went and -" Hermione elbowed him, hissing in his ear.

Harry stood up, intending to go downstairs.

"What is that!?" startled, Harry looked in the mirror to where Ron was pointing.

A huge love bite sat just above his shoulder.

"Erm…" without replying, Harry grabbed a shirt from the floor and raced downstairs into the empty kitchen.

Once dressed he stood in front of the mirror and tried a few concealing spells, after fifteen minutes of trying, it was eventually covered.

(Break)

During lunch, Harry decided to make his announcement.

"Mrs Weasly, I won't be here for much longer." he tried to say it conversationally but was fully aware of the silence that had fallen on the table.

"Why ever not dear?" Mrs Weasly asked what everyone was thinking and Harry gulped.

"I'm going to get my own place." he glanced at Ginny who was blushing furiously and trying to ignore him.

"But you're perfectly welcome here Harry, there's enough room and -"

Harry held up his hand to cut her off, he shook his head. "I know Mrs Weasly and I am grateful for the hospitality over the years but I'm seventeen now, I'll be eighteen soon and it's time for me to move on." he did not meet anyone's eye and went back to eating his dinner whilst everyone else gawped at him.

He had his reasons for leaving, mainly what had happened last night with Ginny, but everyone else did not need to know that.

With his mind filled with the places he could move to, he left the table for the quietness of Ron's room.

* * *

Chapter Two. Forgive Me for the spelling/grammer mistakes as I cannot be bothered to go through it again. Also I know the format is diffcult to read but it's just the way Fanfiction has it. It's really easy to read on word. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry laid on his bed, places flicking around in his mind.

Grimmauld Palace.

The minute the notion entered his mind he knew he could not return there, it held too many painful memories of Sirius.

But on the other hand it already held protective jinxes and charms as not all of them had been penetrated by the Ministry.

Kreacher was friendly now, and the house was clean-ish.

But the image of Sirius' bedroom entered his mind and a sudden grief gripped Harry as the angry cries of Mrs Black rang around his mind.

No. He couldn't move to Grimmauld Palace.

Yes. He could.

No. He couldn't.

He argued with himself half heartedly before he realised he was going to need some help deciding.

He knew he needed Ron and Hermione, he needed them to help him decide, he needed them to help him but he doubted Ron would even want to know him after what had happened last night.

He sighed and rolled over, hugging his pillow to his chest.

A soft knock on the door startled him and he quickly jumped up.

Hermione edged into the room, locking it behind her.

She spoke instantly. "Ginny isn't sorry about last night, if it helps." she was watching him closely, waiting for his reaction, he merely grinned sheepishly at her and sat back down.

She sat on Ron's bed and stared at Harry intently before opening her mouth to speak again.

"Harry -"

He cut her off. "I'm moving out and that's final! I don't want to go into reasons but I'm sure you can guess." He spoke with finality and was surprised when Hermione laughed.

"I was actually going to say, do you know where you're going to move to yet?" Her eyes were inquisitive, he shook his head and Hermione suddenly looked awkward.

"Well, Ron and I, we'd be glad to move with you if you like? We could all get a place together, share the rent sort of thing?" Harry felt a rush of gratitude, knowing she had probably blackmailed Ron into this.

He nodded, but a thought hit him and his eyes clouded over.

"I should apologise to Ron shouldn't I?" He asked Hermione but was surprised by her reaction.

"What for?" she said simply before launching into plans of where they could move to and a sudden weight left Harry's shoulders, a weight he had not known he was carrying around.

He went outside again that night, breathing in the cool night air and disrupting the peacefulness of night time.

He sat upon the dusty ground, his heart was heavy but he felt strangely at peace.

He conjured his Patronus again, for the simple thrill of 'seeing' his father.

He could not forget the warmth of their smiles when he had walked to his death, their understanding, their pride, their comfort, they had enabled him to sacrifice himself that night at Hogwarts.

He watched as the stag turned to him.

A sudden understanding passed over Harry.

It was time to let go.

He had said his goodbyes.

It was time to accept their deaths and get on with life.

It was time to let go.

He shivered.

He wanted to.

But could he?

He watched as the stag faded into darkness and a sudden emptiness and despair washed over him as he stood and walked into the night.

He walked into the woods, he made no sound upon the forest floor, but pressed onwards, letting his feet carry him.

He reached a small beck and slumped down beside it, magic lingered in the air and Harry took a shaky breath.

He leant against a tree, his knees against his chest.

He ran through a mental list of those he knew whom had died because of Voldermort.

He felt responsible, he _was _responsible.

If he voiced his concern to anyone they would look at him as though he were mad and say "Harry, you defeated Voldermort -"

No-one could comfort him, nothing anyone said penetrated his shell of loss and pain and no-one seemed to care. He had defeated Voldermort and that was it. They didn't care if he was upset or angry or happy, they just thought of him as some unfeeling hero.

Yes, at first he had been overwhelmed and overjoyed but the feeling had been short lived and now, no-one understood him.

He sighed again and leant his head back, hopelessness clutching at him.

He could feel is eyes getting heavy and knew he should be getting back but all too soon the world of dreams claimed him.

* * *

I just want to say that I think Harry would have been a lot more upset by Sirius' death than JK wrote in all the books, so if Harry seems over emotional and totally out of character it's because I believe that the war finally been over would have caused an emotional overload :P 

R&R Please :P


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the early morning light penetrated Harry's eyes, he sat up groggily, disorientated.

He slowly stumbled to his feet and made his way back to the house.

He yawned and entered the kitchen, expecting it to be empty.

What he did not expect was the entire Weasly family gazing avidly at him, mouths agape.

"Morning." he smiled sheepishly as he sat down at the table, ignoring the stares.

"Harry! Harry, you're back!" Hermione rushed into the kitchen and hugged him swiftly.

"Er- I didn't go anywhere." he blinked owlishly in confusion.

Hermione ignored him completely. "We've all been so worried about you!"

"What?"

"Well, when Ron awoke this morning you weren't in your bed and we were all so worried about you!" Hermione spoke breathlessly whilst the Weasly's just gaped at him.

"W- Where were you?" Mr Weasly finally managed to splutter.

"Outside. I went for a walk this morning." he shrugged simply, avoiding Ron's frown.

Breakfast passed and all too soon, Hermione had cornered him and dragged him outside, where Ron was waiting for them.

She flopped down onto the grass next to them and looked excitedly at Harry,

"I've been thinking Harry and I've made a list of the places we could-"

"Where were you this morning?" Ron asked sharply, cutting Hermione off.

"None of your business" Harry said coolly, turning his face away from them.

"Not giving my sister any more false hopes by any chance?" Ron sneered.

"What?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Well, you disappeared last night. You better not hurt my sister Potter!"

"Is this what this is about!?" Harry exclaimed, climbing to his feet.

"I'm just warning you." Ron remained sitting.

"I didn't force your sister the other night Weasly, no matter what you think." Harry started to walk away, but was stopped by a small hand on his back.

"Harry, wait!"

"Why should I Hermione? Ron can't accept the fact I slept with his little sister!"

He started to walk off again.

"Harry! We care about you!" Hermione tried again and Harry stopped in his tracks.

He shook his head and Hermione's voice was small and shrill. "Ev-ever s-since Voldermort was d-defeated, you've changed Harry!" she spoke as though it was obvious and Harry spun around.

"I've changed?" his voice was furious and Hermione shrank back.

"Yes Harry, you've changed." she said it simply, her voice stronger than she looked.

"How? How have I changed? Tell me if your so bothered about me!" he did not mean to vent his anger on her but his wound up frustration was begging to be released.

"Since the fight, you've been so temperamental and-" she paused "angry." she spoke quietly as if wishing Harry wouldn't hear her.

"Angry? Not at all!" Harry spoke sarcastically.

"We're worried about you too!"

Harry raised a sarcastic eyebrow.

"You've been acting so oddly, so distant. You keep disappearing in the middle of the night and you won't tell anyone where you go!" Hermione was stood in front of him and Ron was watching lazily.

"Because it's no-ones business, that's why!" Harry snarled and Hermione slapped him.

"No-ones business? NO-ONES BUSINESS?" She repeated a little louder. "YOU'LLL FIND IT'S VERY MUCH OUR BUSINESS! YOU'RE OUR BESTFRIEND AND YOU WON'T TELL US WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! WE DESERVE THE TRUTH HARRY!" She was shouting but Harry refused to back down, his cheek throbbing.

"I'm just the unfeeling hero Hermione, it doesn't matter about me, just what I've done!" Harry's patience was snapping. "NO-ONE CARES ABOUT HOW I FEEL! NO-ONE CARES HOW I'M COPING! NO-ONE GIVES A DAM SO LONG AS RIDDLE IS DEAD!" Harry shouted now and Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

"IF I TRY TELLING SOME ONE I FEEL RESPONSIBLE FOR EVERYONES DEATHS THEY JUST LOOK AT ME AS THOUGH I'M MAD! IF I TRY TO TALK TO PEOPLE ABOUT HOW I FEEL THEY DON'T CARE! THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT ME HERMIONE! THEY ONLY CARE BECAUSE I'VE DEFEATED HIM, BECAUSE I DEFEATED RIDDLE!" Tears pricked at his eyes and he looked away.

"Every night I come outside to think, to clear my mind, even to cry but you know what Hermione? No-one cares!" He started walking off leaving a stunned Hermione and a nervous Ron behind.

He stalked into the forest, kicking several trees as he passed.

He stood in a clearing, gripping his wand tightly, slightly ashamed of his outburst but slightly relieved that some of his anger had gone.

But most of it remained.

How he wished a death eater would attack him there and then.

Just some way to let out his anger.

Finally, he settled on transfiguring a small tree into a punch bag, but his anger was clouding his mind and it just ended up been incredibly soft.

Harry sank fist after fist into it, kick after kick, insult after insult. Tears burned at his eyes as he shouted and finally tiring out, he sank to the floor with angry tears spilling down his face.

He felt an arm around his shoulder, a rough voice asking if he was ok.

He nodded but refused to look up, his eyes red and puffy.

"No your not Harry. Your not okay and you never will be."

He was pulled into a hug. "We need to talk Harry. _You _need to talk to us, to tell us how you feel, you can't go on like this Harry!" Harry nodded.

He pulled back from the hug and saw Hermione watching him and Ron stood a metre away, looking unsure of what to do.

"Tell us Harry, please. We want to help you!"

Finally he caved, they all sat back down and Harry explained, or tried to, how he was feeling and last he knew some-one cared about him, some-one cared about his feelings and that's all he needed to know to feel comforted.

* * *

**Hey Guys! I promise Harry will get over his emotional issues slightly in the next chapter and work on finding a place to live to. **

**I just felt like writing an argument and Hermione had to find out about Harry's emotional state somehow, he has to have some source of comfort and to tell the truth, I particularly enjoyed writing this part.**

**I think Harry is a fave character to write about because he gets so angry and depressed.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry stared down at the list in front of him.

Two days and they had only been able to come up with three options to move to:

1. Grimmauld Place

2. 15 Cavendale Close (A/N My made-up Hermione's House.)

3. 4 Privet Drive

Harry climbed to his feet noting the time. In two hours it would be Tonk's and Lupin's funeral.

He climbed into the shower, letting the water run over his body when in the mirror he saw a Gryffindor badge on an old dressing gown.

Something in his brain clicked.

He leapt out of the shower, grabbed a towel and hastily tied it around his waist before sprinting downstairs and into the living room where Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sat.

He burst through the door as everyone looked at him, close to laughter.

"I'VE GOT IT! I'VE GOT IT!" He yelled with excitement.

"Got what?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Where we can move to!" Excitement was rushing through him whilst the other two looked at him.

"Godrics Hollow!" he exclaimed and Ron's face split into a grin whilst Hermione frowned.

"Harry, how are we meant to move there? Dark Magic destroyed the house, it can't be fixed." Harry stopped jumping around, disappointment ripe.

A moments thought then -

"I know!" Ron said suddenly as he clicked his fingers. "The house can't be repaired, but can it be moved?" he looked smugly at Hermione who frowned again.

"I - I don't know. I'll look into it." she promised the boys as Harry left to finish his shower.

"At least he wasn't shouting eureka!" Ron said as he sat down whilst Hermione giggled and Ginny left; seeing Harry in only a towel taking it's toll.

Harry stared at his hands as he waited for the funeral to finish. This funeral was sombre and the silence was broken only with choked sobs and hushed comforts.

"LET ME IN! I'M A MINISTRY OFFICIAL -"

"You can't just barge in there!"

"WATCH ME!"

Everyone looked round to see a dumpy, balding man arguing with Arthur Weasly.

The Ministry Official pushed past Mr Weasly and strode up to the front of the funeral and stood there, pulling a scroll of parchment from his pocket.

"Ahem - Law 1465 Clearly States that no werewolf may be buried near humans, the werewolf is a dark creature and should be tied up in silver before been thrown into a forest."

He pointed at Lupin's coffin.

"Number 18363, Remus John Lupin. Race: Werewolf. He is not fit to be buried with pure humans!" Cries of shock came from the crowd and Harry scrambled to the front, outraged.

Anger was bubbling under his skin.

"WHAT!?" He faced the Official. "HE IS MORE HUMAN THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!" Harry shouted and found Hermione and Ron by his side, doing their best to restrain him from attacking the man.

"He is a werewolf. Did I not make that clear?" the man spat and Harry lunged at him, only to be pulled back by his friends.

"I KNOW HE'S A WEREWOLF! HE'LL BE BURIED WHERE HE WANTS TO BE BURIED THANK-YOU VERY MUCH!"

"The Law clearly -"

"TO HELL WITH THE LAW! HE WILL BE BURIED BESIDES TONKS AND THAT IS FINAL!"

"He is a werewolf!"

"I know!" Harry spat.

"Werewolf's are Dark Creatures, they all deserve to be put down! He cannot be buried here!"

Harry pulled himself free from Ron and Hermione's grip and stood in front of the Official, shaking with anger.

"He was born amongst wizards, he lived amongst wizards, he is a wizard, he died fighting along side wizards and I'll be dammed if he is not buried besides wizards." his voice was cold and his teeth gritted. How dare they treat Lupin like that!

"The Law -"

Harry spat in his face.

"That's what I think of your laws and you. He is been buried next to Tonks. No-questions-asked." Harry snarled, punctuating each word by prodding the man.

"No. I cannot allow it! He is not human, he is less than human -"

"Where were you when he died huh? I bet you were sat in some fancy office waiting for orders from Riddle. Nice and safe and getting to put down innocent people whilst Lupin fought for what was right! You should be dead! Not him!"

"Werewolf's are not innocent! They are dark creatures -"

"SHUT UP! Not all werewolf's are innocent but most of them are! You didn't even know him, so you can't pass any judgement on him!"

Harry stood there, anger was pumping in his heart and a cold fury was clouding his mind.

"Now get out!" his voice was quiet, but a cold power radiated from it. The Official shook his head and opened his mouth to speak again.

Harry had had enough.

He punched the man straight in the face, whipped out his wand and dangled him upside down.

"I thought I told you to get out!" His voice was a low growl and everyone was watching with interest.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAM ABOUT YOUR LAWS, YOUR MINISTRY OR YOU! ARREST ME IF YOU MUST BUT JUST REMEMBER WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!" it had slipped out and everyone grinned.

The-Boy-Who-Won was winning again, using his status to his advantage.

"Harry, let him go." Hermione spoke quietly in his ear and he dropped the man, who quickly scrambled to his feet and ran from the room, casting a terrified glance at Harry.

"They can't treat Lupin like that! They just can't!" Harry whispered angrily to Ron and Hermione.

"We know Harry, we know." Hermione patted him on the back and led him back to his seat.

She was dreading the Prophet tomorrow.

The party started but Harry did not hang around, instead he stormed down to the Ministry and demanded to see Kingsley.

Ron and Hermione tried to calm him down, but nothing worked.

By the time Harry got in the office he was absolutely seething, he paced around the office glaring at photo's on the wall and kicking random chairs whilst Kingsley stared at him and Hermione explained what had happened.

"Ahh." was all he said before beckoning to Harry.

"You do know I did not authorize that man down there don't you Harry?" Harry shook his head, too angry to talk.

"I would never dream of doing something like that, I am not prejudiced like that and having lived with Remus I know he is the complete opposite from a dark creature as you can get."

Harry finally sat down and Kingsley surveyed him before speaking again.

"I shall personally fire the man responsible and that law shall be demolished."

Harry beamed and Ron grinned whilst Hermione just looked relieved.

He stood up again, looking sheepish and beckoned for the others to follow him, slightly ashamed of his temperament.

Finally they returned back to the Burrow where Harry stayed off the drink remembering what had happened last time.

He slid out of the back door and smiled.

He felt as though he had finally accomplished something.

He gazed at the Full Moon and knew he had done the right thing.

"I thought I'd find you out here." a small voice spoke and Harry jumped turning to see Ginny stood behind him.

"What you did today Harry - standing up for Remus like that, it was very kind of you." She spoke softly and Harry nodded.

"I miss them all, you know. Sometimes - sometimes I wish I'd died instead -" As he spoke he looked into Ginny's chocolate eye's and decided there and then.

"There's something you need to know Ginny." He said it quietly, his heart thumping madly.

"What?" Longing spread across her features.

Keeping eye contact, he opened his mouth and spoke those immortal words.

"I love you."

The night suddenly became silent and the moon more romantic.

And suddenly he was kissing her again.

This time, neither were drunk.

The broke apart, panting slightly and Harry smiled, he felt so at peace.

"Harry, I came out here to tell you something too, something important." her voice was serious and full of concern.

"What is it?" He held her close to him, relishing in the warmth.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Ooh cliff-hanger!

Couple of points to make

1. Yes I know Harry didn't really care about Lupin that much, but remember he keeps having emotional overloads and Moony was a fave character of mine and we know how mean and nasty and prejudiced some people are. Coughministycough.

2. And don't worry guys I am keeping in tune with the book.

So? Good or not good? I'm liking arguments at the moment but fluff is good too!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What!?" Harry exclaimed and Ginny stepped away from him.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated, avoiding his eyes.

"But . . . But . . . You're pregnant?" his voice was high pitched and Ginny fought the urge to giggle, instead she nodded curtly.

"Is - is it mine?" Harry asked nervously, his heart hammering.

"It must be, I haven't you know … anyone else … just you…" She trailed off and hugged herself despite the warm night air. "Look, I know you're shocked Harry but I thought that you ought to be the first to know." Harry choked.

"No-one else knows?" His voice was hollow and a sudden thought struck him. "Ron will kill me." He whispered it into the darkness, his insides squirming.

"Probably." Her eyes were twinkling and she was close to laughter. "But I won't let him." She too whispered and Harry smiled gratefully, seeing the familiar fire in her eyes.

She looked so frail in the darkness, frightened and worried. Just seeing her so vulnerable made Harry know what he should do.

He knew he had time to decide that Ginny would wait for an answer but his secret was out.

"So then . . . I guess we're having a baby." He murmured and placed his hand over Ginny's stomach. He was going to be a daddy.

Relieved, Ginny grinned and let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, leaning into his touch.

"I guess we are."

(Break)

"I'm pregnant." The words echoed round his mind as he slipped out of bed.

Ginny was pregnant. All thanks to him.

Ron couldn't find out.

Hermione probably knew.

And the Weasly's?

Oh god, he was dreading facing them.

He slung himself into a chair and picked up the Prophet, trying to distract himself from the real world, he was sat reading it when he felt someone's eyes upon him.

He turned to see Ginny, stood watching him from the doorway.

He smiled as she walked towards him, she settled herself on his knee and then turned to give him a good morning kiss.

"Sorry to break things up." They both jumped at Ron's sharp, accusing tone.

Hermione was beaming, clutching Ron's arm while he simply scowled.

"Back together?" Hermione asked hesitantly whilst Ginny giggled and climbed off his knee, going to whisper with Hermione.

Ron glared at him and Harry walked over to them.

He took Ginny in his arms and held her tightly, her warm breath tickling his neck.

Ron stormed out and Hermione sat down.

"Don't mind him, he didn't mind when you were at school, he'll come around." She stated simply. Harry glanced at Ginny and gulped.

"Well last time, I hadn't slept with her and well, you know what Ron's like." Harry knew Ron was upset when he had found out he'd slept with Ginny, what would he react like when they told him she was pregnant?

"I thought you two had made up anyway?" Hermione asked distractedly, flicking through an old magazine.

"Er - well. We hadn't actually, we were just been - er - civil with each other." Hermione looked up at him frowning confusedly.

"But he told me -" Harry swallowed and cut her off.

"Just forget about it ok? Me and Ginny are together and nothing can break that, not even Ron." He said it with finality, and Hermione just shook her head with an amused expression on her face.

They sat in silence for a good five minutes before Hermione spoke again.

"Before I forget, Harry, we're going to Godric's Hollow this afternoon - Ron isn't coming." Harry looked up her words, surprised.

"Well thanks for telling me" He said grumpily before leaving the room to prepare.

(Break)

He walked towards the ruins and gulped as he slipped inside the gate.

He was home.

His last visit had been blighted by Voldermort's attack, now he could be here peacefully.

He stood in front of the rundown house, and waited for Hermione to catch up with him, she laid a hand on his arm and said gently, "Harry?"

He looked down at her, tears glistening in his eyes.

This was where it had all begun, where his parent's had been murdered, where Voldemort had met his first downfall, where he had gained a scar, where he had become The-Boy-Who-Lived.

So much had happened here, but he couldn't even remember what it looked like, or what it felt like to be inside.

This was where his parents had lived, where Sirius and Remus had visited and probably partied, this house was his link to the past, a link to his forgotten past.

He walked up to the old front door and raised a hand to knock. Hermione looked quizzically at him and he simply smiled sadly before tapping the wood with his fist.

He took the door handle and turned it softly before stepping into the dusty house.

(A/N: Only the top right hand side of the house was blown to pieces.)

He took a deep breath as he stood in the old hallway, an old pram and baby toys lay gathering dust and a faint blue wallpaper was peeling from the walls.

He walked a little way in, the rotten carpet creating little puffs of dust.

He reached the end of the hall; the bottom of the stairs.

Behind was a door to the kitchen, to his right was a door into the sitting room and to his left was a door into the study.

He decided to enter the kitchen first.

He walked into the room, tiles were hanging off and the lino was ripped and scratched, black counters sat against the wall and cupboard doors hung open.

A window sat above the sink and looked out onto a wild and overgrown garden.

An ancient table set took up most of the room, old oak with six chairs.

He sighed at the mess and left the room again, Hermione close behind.

Next he entered the sitting room.

A brick fireplace commanded the attention of the room and an old rug sat in front of it, shelves were scattered across the walls as were old photos and ornaments.

A coffee table rested in front of an old worn leather sofa.

Harry gulped as he looked at the sofa, painfully remembering when his father was making smoke animals with his wand and Lily had entered, telling them it was bedtime.

The last time he had been with his father.

He walked over to the sofa as the dream came back, so vividly to him.

He sat where his father had sat and shut his eyes, holding back tears.

He stood again, gazing at the photo's and an ache started in his heart.

Harry as a baby.

Harry been held by Remus and Sirius.

Lily and James on their wedding day.

Remus, Sirius, James, Lily and Peter all sat under an old oak in Hogwarts.

Harry in the garden.

James and Harry asleep together.

Sirius and Remus drunk.

Sirius and James toasting him.

He gulped again and quickly left the room, unable to look at anymore.

He crossed the tiny hallway and entered another room.

He gasped when he looked around.

Every wall was covered with filled bookcases apart from under the window where a huge mahogany desk filled the pace, quills and parchment laid out neatly.

"Hermione!" He called and she came running.

She stood, stunned in the doorway, muttering to herself before turning to Harry.

"This room must have been charmed Harry, I bet it was your mothers favourite room." She spoke breathlessly and Harry was confused.

"What do you mean by charmed?"

"Harry, this room is in perfect condition, someone charmed it to stay clean and not age, - it is possible." she added hastily at the look on Harry's face.

He pulled a book from the shelf and looked down at it - it was in perfect condition.

"But - but why only this room?" He asked quietly, walking over to the desk.

"I don't know, maybe they didn't get around to the rest of it." she looked over at him examining the desk closely and a sudden thought sunk in, she chose her words carefully. "Harry, I - I think some-one has been here, somebody else."

He looked up frowning, and she quickly elaborated.

"This house is weather proof, yet the house is in disarray. Technically it should only be very dusty, not torn apart." He looked up again and she looked away before carrying on. "I think Snape came back."

"What!?" He looked directly at her. "What makes you say that?"

"He went back and searched Sirius' place, what isn't to say he came back here? I mean, bear with me Harry, cupboards open, things knocked over, things missing, that spell broken."

"Well why is this room perfect then?" He asked, still confused.

"Snape loved Lily didn't he?" Her voice was quiet and unsure. "He probably knew this was her favourite room and didn't want to touch it." Hermione bit her lip and Harry sighed.

He didn't want to believe it but he knew it was true.

Absentmindedly he opened a desk door and yelped in surprise.

A big parchment envelope was nestled amongst bits and pieces and in big red writing were printed the words To Harry Potter.

Hermione bolted to his side and looked at Harry in wonder,

A shaking hand grasped the envelope and he opened it up.

He tipped the contents onto his palm and a bright smile suddenly lit up his face.

Three little rings sat looking up at him.

One big white-gold ring, with a ruby nestled amongst diamonds was glittering in the sunlight.

Two plain gold bands were overlapping each other and tiny words were inscribed inside them.

James, I will love you forever and always. Lx

Lily, I will never stop loving you. Jx

"Their wedding rings." He smiled to Hermione and showed her the two wedding bands and the engagement ring. 

"Oh Harry, they're gorgeous!" She breathed, she too smiling.

He already had an idea forming in his mind.

He pulled a piece of parchment out from the envelope and frowned.

These are rightfully yours. Use them if you wish.

His parents wouldn't have taken them off when they were alive, neither would they have left the parchment unsigned; he was sure of it. He looked at the handwriting again; it was oddly familiar yet he couldn't quite place it.

"Whoever came back must have put them there for you." She said it very quietly and Harry nodded dumbly, that crossed out Snape then.

He turned to the desk, looking for some sort of clue and picked up a letter which was sat upon the desk top.

Dear Lily and Prongs.

I'm very glad Harry liked his present; I picked it without any help from Remus! That hideous vase is gone? YES! Give Harry my many thanks! I've never liked it. As for the cat? All I can say is this: I chase them on a regular basis. Must be the dog in me.

I can understand why James is so fed up, I would be if I was trapped in my house. Yes, I'll try and visit sometime but Dumbledore is keeping me very busy at the moment. Tell James I miss him and that Moony needs Prongs and amuse him with that pensieve of yours.

Wormtail always seems down to you Lily, it's just who he is. The McKinnon's were a loss but hey, everybody is dying nowadays. Shame really, I'm missing the girls.

I've heard many rumours about Dumbledore and Grindlewald but they just seem so impossible when you see the man and hear him talking about Voldermort. Personally I just tell myself that that' s all they are - rumours.

Keep your chin up. Voldemort will soon be dead and that prophecy can be eliminated, I still think it could be Frank's boy.

I'll swing by as soon possible but Full moon is in two nights and I promised Moony I'd be there.

Give Prongs and Harry my love.

Padfoot.

Harry stared down at the paper in his hands, his fingers trembling as he re-read it again and again.

He pulled the moleskin bag from around his neck and gently placed the three rings inside it, taking out another letter.

He held them next to each other and read the letter from his mother, his heart jumping at the familiar handwriting and then he read the letter from Sirius and felt tears in his eyes.

The letter was joking and light, as if completely oblivious form the dark times.

They were his link to a past he would never know.

He gazed at the two letters once again before replacing them in his little bag.

He left the room quickly, wiping his eyes as he did - he would have time to look around properly later, when they moved in.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up into the dark landing.

He would soon see where everything began.

* * *

Incase you didn't relize, Sirius' letter to Lily is in reply to the one Harry found in Sirius' bedroom. p Couldn't resist!

This is a very emotional time for Harry, being back at this house so bear with me p

Review XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He slowly climbed the stairs his heart thumping in his mouth and his stomach fluttering.

He reached the darkness of the hallway and lit his wand.

Light was thrown upon the small and dusty landing.

He walked to the end of the hall and stopped in front of a door.

He pushed it gently open and walked into the tiny bathroom.

A claw foot tub was in the corner, a toilet squashed in next to it and next to the door was a sink, a broken mirror hanging above it.

Black tiles lay cracked on the floor and spiders were rotting in the bath.

He surveyed the broken room through his glasses and opened a cupboard.

Empty. Someone had definitely been back.

He sighed and left the room turning to another door.

Sadness coursed through him as he entered his parents bedroom.

A huge king-size bed had been ripped to pieces, the deep red wallpaper hung from the walls and the curtains were sporting huge gashes.

Two bedside tables had been knocked over and the wardrobe opened and clothes slashed.

He prodded a pillow with his foot and feathers emerged into the darkness.

Someone had taken a knife to this room.

"Harry?" Hermione asked gently and he jumped at the sound.

He realised tears were in his eyes as he walked over to the bed and sat gingerly on the end.

He did not wipe his eyes, he needed to let out this little emotion.

Hermione placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Why? Why destroy my parents bedroom?" He sobbed and Hermione smiled sadly.

"Who-ever did this loved one of your parents a lot. Jealousy." She added and Harry looked at her and was surprised once again by her understanding of people.

"Come on Harry. What does a bedroom normally signify?" Harry blushed bright red and mumbled incoherently as Hermione giggled weakly at him.

He stood again and climbed through the wreckage to the door.

"This will be my room when we move in." He whispered and Hermione nodded in understanding.

Bracing herself she stood and took his elbow.

"Time to face the past." She said briskly and they left the room, standing opposite two more doors.

He nodded and gulped.

He decided to take the easy route and go with the left hand side door. The Spare Room.

He pushed open the door and the howling wind pushed him back inside the house.

"Since when was it night-time?" He asked breathlessly and Hermione looked a him as though he were mad.

"Er - since quite a while." She rolled her eyes and Harry grinned sheepishly, once again forcing the door open.

The two top rooms were utterly and completely destroyed.

All that remained was the floor and the line of the divide.

He put his foot on the floor and tested his weight.

He walked out into the middle of the space, the wind battering him, howling in his ears, his mind, his heart.

He had lost everything that night.

His parents, his house, his room, even his toys.

Nothing remained of the place he had once slept in, played in and lived in.

Gone.

Totally destroyed in one instance.

But he had gained a piece of Riddles soul.

That was what had tied him to the prophecy and he knew it.

Taking in a deep shuddering breath he walked back into the house where Hermione stood waiting for him, he knew he should not dwell upon the past.

He started shaking his head slightly.

"I don't know Hermione, I don't know if I can do it. Bad memories and - I just don't know." He sighed again and Hermione knew he needed time.

"It's all right Harry, it's all right. I understand." She grasped his arm tightly and apparated them back to the Burrow, one hand making comforting circles on the small of his back.

The next day he was sat staring blankly at the table, his mind filled with the house when Ginny bounced into the room.

"You know Harry, we should tell them." His head snapped up at these words.

"I rather enjoy living thank you." He slumped back down as she sighed and sat next to him.

"They're my family! They deserve to know!"

Harry snorted. "Wait till it's born, that way I'll at least get to see my child before I'm brutally murdered by your family."

Ginny scowled. "Come on Harry! Tomorrow's party will be perfect!" Harry shook his head violently and snorted again.

"No. I'm not ready for the world to know just yet." He said grumpily and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Fine Harry. But we can't wait forever."

She left the room.

"That's what you think." Floated after her, she chuckled and went to find Hermione.

"Harry . . ."

No answer.

"Harry . . . !"

Still no answer.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER LISTEN TO ME NOW!"

He shot up in his seat and frowned at Hermione.

"What you do that for?!"

She simply rolled her eyes, sighed and collapsed on the sofa next to him.

"I've been looking through some books and I've found it's possible. We can live there!" She squealed but Harry simply smiled grimly.

"Great." He said. Hermione simply rolled her eyes once again.

"Look, at least _try _to sound convincing." She stood up as he shook his head, amused.

"You'll be a great father Harry."

Harry suddenly stumbled to his feet and grabbed her arm.

"What!? H - how d- did you know?"

Hermione smiled secretively and removed herself from Harry's grip.

He stayed slumped in his chair for the next few hours before he finally decided to take a walk, needing a change of scenery and some fresh air.

He strolled down the lane to the Burrow and stopped at the Broom shed.

He smiled as he remember his conversation with the headmaster in there.

His own words floated through his mind.

"…While I was at the Dursleys I realised I can't shut myself away - or crack up. Sirius wouldn't have wanted that would he? … life's too short … it could be me next, couldn't it? I'll make sure I take as many Death Eaters with me as I can, and Voldemort too if I can manage it."

Well he had certainly done that. He smiled slightly but it suddenly slipped off his face like stink sap.

He had been shutting himself up lately.

He'd been unresponsive and unfriendly.

He'd been uncaring and moody.

The war had been won and he realised.

He should be celebrating, not mourning.

He should be dancing not moping and he should be drinking not drowning.

He set off back to the Burrow, a new spring in his step and a new resolution in his mind.

He threw himself down next to Ginny and kissed her soundly on the lips before turning on his back and sunbathing.

She opened one eye sleepily and asked, "What's got into you?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." He replied, beaming. "I just love you so much."

She raised a sceptical eyebrow and went back to sleep.

"HERMIONE!" He shouted as the young witch stepped outside, she jumped, startled and then walked over to him.

"When do we move in?" He asked cheekily and a smile broke on her face.

* * *

A short chappie ! p

I'd just like to say this,,, **I AM KEEPING IN TUNE WITH THE BOOKS!**

Several people have commented on this and Iw ould just like to say this.

Harry and Ginny have their first child 6/7 years after the war.

(19 years later,,, James:12,,, 19 - 12 _(equals)_ 7,,, Ablus:11,,, 19-11 _(equals) _8,,, Lily:9,,, 19-_9 (equals) 10_

See, I've been doing my sums I don't actually think that Harry and Ginny would have got back together straight away actully :p


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry and Ginny walked through the forest, the cool, evening breeze playing across their faces and the darkness starting to seep in.

Harry turned to look at Ginny and saw her chocolate eyes deep in thought.

"Ginny." He said softly and she turned to look at him, her face blank.

"Hmm?" They continued walking and finally reached a small waterfall.

"I want to ask you something." He held her close, as she closed her eyes and leant against his chest.

"Yes?" She fingered his collar with one hand and held her stomach protectively with the other.

He took a deep breath and looked down at her.

He'd been thinking about this ever since his return to Godric's Hollow and he knew what he wanted to do.

"Ginny… I love you." She smiled and looked up at him.

"I know and I love you too."

He glanced down at her again and his stomach jumped with nerves.

"Do you want to move in with me?"

Simple seconds seemed to be hours as he waited with bated breath.

"I'd love to." She beamed and Harry quickly pressed his lips to hers, the sound of the waterfall filling the night air.

He slept easily that night.

He awoke in the morning and helped Mrs Weasly with the preparations for the Voldemort-is-dead party.

He sat next to Ginny at lunch and she squeezed his hand, whispering in his ear. "Now."

The food was served and as they got tucked in Ginny cleared her throat nervously.

"Mum, Dad, everyone else. Harry and I have some good news." The Weasly's glanced at each other, puzzled. They knew they were back together so what was the good news?"

"I'm -"

"She's going to move in with us!" Harry quickly cut her off, avoiding her gaze.

He wanted to wait to tell them about the baby, as the news had not quite sunk in for himself.

Mrs Weasly looked slightly put out but Mr Weasly smiled at them and offered congratulations.

Ron was sulky and Hermione simply smiled knowingly.

(Break)

Harry entered the room where the party was in full swing and cheers rose around the room.

He waved in embarrassment and took a drink of Firewhiskey that had been pressed into his hand.

"SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!" The people started chanting and the music was switched off.

He shook his head but someone had already pointed their wand at him, making him hover in front of the crowd and his voice louder.

"Go on Harry!" George shouted from the tangle of bodies.

He looked around at the waiting faces and reluctantly nodded.

"What is there to say?" He raised his bottle in toast. "To Ron and Hermione who have helped me countless times and got me through." Everyone drank and he raised his glass again. "To all those who died fighting him and his death eaters!" Everyone drank again. "To Dumbledore, who's murky past shall be forgotten!" More drinking then - "And finally To The Marauder's! My mum and dad who gave their lives for me! Sirius my godfather I had only got to know. And Remus who kept level headed!" They were shouts of agreement.

"To Harry Potter for saving the Wizarding World!" George shouted again and everyone raised their drinks to him. Harry bowed his head to hide his burning cheeks and was gently lowered to the floor, a loud clapping and cheering filling his ears.

He was instantly mobbed by screaming girls wanting his autograph and picture.

He tried to escape after signing several photo's but they wouldn't let him.

Hermione and Ron appeared at his side, ushering him from the depths of the crowd.

"Blimey Harry! You're more famous than ever!" Ron shook his head bemusedly and a timid girl asked him to sign her top. He grinned and instantly agreed whilst Harry caught Hermione's eye and they burst out laughing.

Finally escaping the crazed fans, Harry took Ginny's hand and pulled her to the dance floor, where their eyes locked and they took no notice of anyone else.

He laughed. He drank. He laughed some more.

He felt happy, happier than he had in a long time.

A slow song came on and Harry and Ginny stood swaying to the music and smooching.

Soon Hermione and Ron were dancing on their left and Neville and Luna were on their right.

Smiling, he buried his face into Ginny's hair and inhaled.

"I'm going to see Teddy tomorrow Ginny. I want to be there for him, like a godfather should be."

She nodded slowly and sleepily, leaning against him.

He glanced at his watch.

Eleven pm.

He picked Ginny up and left the party, shrugging off those that blocked his way.

He carried her up to his room and lay her gently in his bed.

He slipped in next to her and pulled her tight to him.

(Break)

He entered the kitchen the next morning.

Stifling a yawn he sat down opposite Hermione.

"What we doing today?" He asked her slepily whilst she smiled at him.

"Going to see Teddy remember?" She asked with a grin.

He nodded and spooned cereal into his mouth.

(Break)

Three hours later he was sat in Andromenda's living room watching a gurgling Teddy roll around in his cot.

Andromenda noticed Harry watching and offered the baby for him to hold.

Gingerly, Harry picked up the smiling Teddy and looked down at his frail form.

Teddy gripped one of Harry's fingers and gurgled happily.

Harry broke out into a smile.

"Are you planning on having kids any day Harry?" Andromenda asked conversationally but Harry was well aware that Ron and Ginny were watching him closely, wanting different answers.

"Yeah. Someday." He shrugged it off, glancing at Ginny.

She smiled back and reassured, Harry returned his attention to Teddy.

"If you ever want to get away for a few days or just the night, we'll be happy to look after Teddy for you." Harry kept his gaze on Teddy's eyes that had changed to the exact same green as his as he spoke.

Andromenda smiled gratefully. "I'd like that and I'm sure Teddy would too, as you're his legal guardian now."

Harry frowned slightly but did not raise his head.

"He's better off with you Dromeda, you're his grandma and you knew his parents best. He's always welcome at my house though." He spoke softly, hoping she would understand.

She did. "Thank you." She whispered and Harry passed Teddy to her, ripping his gaze from the startling green eyes.

(Break)

"You're worried Harry." Hermione stated, sitting down next to him at the table.

He nodded slowly.

"I - I see myself in him Hermione." He spoke quietly, and Hermione knew he was talking about Teddy.

"I don't want him to grow up like I did." He continued and Hermione hugged him tightly.

"He won't Harry. You never had anyone that loved you, he does, Dromeda, you, Ginny, me, Ron, the whole Order, Neville, Luna… the list just goes on."

Harry nodded glumly. "What - what if he blames me for his parents deaths Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Teddy will grow up knowing the truth, grow up knowing you, grow up knowing his parents had a choice. He will grow up knowing what you did and why his parents died, Harry. He would never blame you."

Harry tried to smile. "I'm just worried about him, he's too much like me."

Hermione nodded understandably.

"Well there's one good thing." Hermione said brightly and Harry glanced at her.

"We know you'll be an excellent dad!"

(Break)

After dinner that night, Harry and Ron were engaged in a game of Wizards chess and Hermione and Ginny were sat discussing baby names.

"No, I prefer Lily for a girl. Rose is pretty but I'd definitely pick Lily." Ginny was saying, Ron shot a terrified glance at her.

"Why are they discussing baby names?" he whispered to Harry who simply shrugged, trying not to laugh.

"Don't know Ron."

"Which do you prefer Harry? Lily or Rose?" Ginny asked and Harry thought for a moment.

"Lily, like my mother." He said finally and Ginny beamed at Hermione.

"Well I know what we're calling it if it's a girl." She murmured to Hermione who simply laughed.

"But what if it's a boy?"

"Don't know yet. But whatever it is I'm sure it'll love growing up at Godric's Hollow." Ginny said smiling, holding her stomach.

"Yeah." Hermione smiled and suddenly looked serious remembering something.

"Harry…" Harry turned towards her. "We can start on the house tomorrow."

He stood up so quickly he knocked over the board.

"I guess I'll be home soon."

* * *

I think I confused everyone last time 

This story begins a week after the final battle,,, So Harry is 17 and Ginny is 16.

I am keeping in tune with the books and yes I _know _they don't have their first child until 6/7 years after the war.

Anyway,,, I had 11 chapters wrote so once I reach 11 the updates will be few and far between.

Review ! xD


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning Harry was awoke by a very ill tempered Hermione.

"Do you realise how difficult you are to wake up Harry Potter?" She said snappily as Harry reached for his glasses, he grumbled in response and flopped back down on his pillows.

"Well sorry." He rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. "Why on earth have you woke me up at this time in the morning anyway?!" He asked grumpily and she shook her head at him.

"We are starting on Godric's Hollow today Harry!" She said it brightly and went off into the plans. "First of all we need to clear the rubble out of the garden and then all the old, damaged furniture needs to go. Then we need to clean the place, decorate downstairs, add a loft and rebuild the top right hand side of the -" Harry stopped listening and started snoozing.

The sun was just starting to come up when three disgruntled teenagers arrived in Godric's Hollow, led by an optimistic, happy young witch.

She led the way into the garden and instantly started showing the others where to move the rubble too.

Three sighs and the four got to work.

It took most of the morning but eventually all the rubble had been sought out and the grass cut.

Hermione spent time neatening up the outside of the house.

Ginny started on the gardening.

Harry and Ron moved the rubble.

Lunch time arrived and Ron whinged until Hermione gave in and permitted them a lunch break.

Cheering happily Ron led the way down to the village pub.

But the lunch break was short lived.

Back at the house, Hermione insisted that everyone had to pitch in and clean the windows the muggle way.

Harry and Ginny were both working on a downstairs window when Ginny dropped her brush and turned to look intently at Harry.

"Harry…?" She asked gently and he turned to her, wondering what she was looking so serious about.

"Well you know that I'm pregnant and that?" She was whispering in his ear and he merely nodded in understanding. "Well, I'm not going back to Hogwarts either."

"WHAT!?" He yelped, he jumped startled and tipped over the bucket of water. "Why not?"

"Harry, I can't bring up a baby at Hogwarts! I mean come on… you go back if you want. But I can't, I just - I just don't want to any more."

He sighed, green eyes met chocolate and he sighed again.

"I might as well just kill myself then!" he said seriously.

"Why?" She demanded and Harry smiled at her.

"Not only have I got you pregnant, got you leaving home, I've now got you leaving Hogwarts. You're family will kill me. Several times. Riddle seems like nothing right now." He joked and she laughed reluctantly.

"Well, it's my life, they can't tell me what to do for ever." Her eyes flashed and Harry could see her temper stirring.

Very quickly he whipped out his wand and pointed it at her.

Drowning her from head to toe.

She shrieked, pulled out her own wand and he flung backwards as the tickle spell hit him.

It wore off and he drenched her again.

They continued duelling for a good ten minutes before Hermione put a shield between them.

"STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" She shouted and they both looked away, feeling guilty.

"We are trying to get the house fit to live in NOT playing childish games!" Ron bit his lip and looked away too, trying not to laugh as Ginny and Harry both hung their heads and mumbled sorry like naughty school children.

When they arrived back at the Burrow they all collapsed on the chairs in front of the fire, all expect Hermione whom immediately went to look up new charms and spells to work on the inside of the house.

Ron and Harry groaned when she returned announcing they (as in she) needed to go to Diagon Alley the next day.

"Can't we just transfigure rocks or something into furniture?" Harry asked wearily and Hermione laughed.

"Well yes Harry but you need the correct spells to do things like that and we don't have the correct spells."

"So you mean to tell me we're going book shopping tomorrow?" Ron asked, looking absolutely devastated.

"Yes. Yes we are." The finality in her tone said it was a decided matter and they had no choice.

(Break)

Harry was extremely glad when dinner time arrived as it meant Hermione had to shut up about plans for the house.

"Mum, Dad. I'm not going back to Hogwarts in September." Ginny announced suddenly.

Harry spat his pumpkin juice all over the table as all the Weasly's glared at him.

"Why ever not dear?" Mrs Weasly asked, anger creeping into her voice.

"Because - well - because -" She glanced at Harry, her ears burning, her eyes pleading.

He shook his head slightly and she scowled.

"Because I don't want to go back." She said finally and Harry smiled gratefully at her.

Now was not the time.

(Break)

The next morning they arrived in Diagon Alley.

Harry had begged Hermione to let him wear a disguise but she had threatened to jinx him into next week if he did.

So the four teenagers arrived in the middle of the packed street and were immediately mobbed by fans.

Harry tried to smile as picture after picture was taken and question after question was asked.

He smiled hopefully at Hermione and she rolled her eyes before nodding.

Shaking off an old man asking for her autograph she pulled out her wand and directed it at Harry.

With one flick he was suddenly in a force field like bubble.

The mad fans tried to reach him but found the bubble kept them out.

Smiling gratefully at Hermione he held up his hands to quieten the crowd.

"Look everyone! I am very sorry but I do need to get some shopping done today!" He smiled sympathetically before walking away, Ron, Ginny and Hermione in tow.

Once out of the crowd Hermione finally nodded to him and he pulled on the invisibility cloak.

Feeling free he whistled as he followed Hermione into shop after shop.

(Break)

After what felt like an age, Hermione finally permitted them to visit the Quidditch store.

Once in there Harry felt himself relax, and removed the Invisibility Cloak, that was until he was suddenly mobbed again and the shop was filled with screaming fans.

Cringing, his eyes seeked out the manager.

Once they found him, with difficulty he walked over and whispered in the mans ear.

The manager nodded in agreement and walked to the front of the shop.

"I'm sorry everyone but can I please ask you to leave. I need to shut up the shop for a little while. We will be open shortly." Grumbling, people began to file out.

"Thank-you." Harry murmured and the man bowed to him.

"Anything for our saviour." The man walked over to the counter as Hermione stood gaping at him, Ron and Ginny were too caught up in the Quidditch wares to take much notice.

"What I wouldn't give for these…" Ron was murmuring, gently stroking a set of Chudley Cannon's Quidditch robes, drooling.

"Wow. Amazing. These are on my Christmas list." Ginny was muttering, eyeing up a set of Holyhead Harpies Quidditch robes.

Grinning, Harry walked over to the man behind the counter. "Can I please have one pair of Chudley Cannon's and one pair of Holyhead Harpies One size Fits Forever Quidditch robes please."

Ron and Ginny spun round.

"No - I can't - You -" Ron was garbling.

"Harry! We can't - You shouldn't" Ginny was stuttering.

"I can and I will." Was all he said before he turned to Hermione.

"Anything you fancy?" He asked and she shook her head, indicating al the books he had bought for her.

Ginny and Ron both went red around the ears and neck and Hermione smiled at him.

He turned to pull out his money bag but promptly dropped it on the floor.

"That - how - new - How much is it?" He finally managed to ask, pointing at a newer, faster version of the Firebolt. A Firebolt 5000.

"Why this sir, is a Firebolt 5000, the top range model. It now comes adapted with cushioning charms, attachable luggage rack, more streamline shape and you choose what is to be printed on the handle. It is 450 galleons sir."

Harry pointed at it, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he finally gulped and nodded. "I'll take it."

(Break)

When they arrived back home after lunch Harry pleaded with puppy dog eyes that they have an afternoon off to try out their Diagon Alley purchases.

Ron and Ginny donned their new Quidditch robes and Harry extracted his new broomstick from the pile of shopping.

Grinning at each other, they went outside.

Harry nervously mounted his broom and instantly relaxed.

The cushioning charm worked wonders.

He smiled to himself.

He could hardly remember the last time he had rode a broom and was looking forward to the wind rushing through his hair and people being just a minute speck on the earth.

He glanced around him and kicked off.

He shot up like a bullet and whooped with joy.

He turned the broom and raced around the Burrow, easily outstripping passing birds and bugs.

The ground was just a blur as the cool wind whipped against him and the delicious feeling of freedom took over.

Yelling with delight he reluctantly landed again and offered the broom to Ron to ride.

Beaming, he watched as Ron became a single spot in the sky and turned to Ginny.

He picked her up and swung her round.

He kissed her sweetly and they were locked in a furious embrace when Ron touched down again.

He tapped Ginny on the shoulder and held out the broom to her, not even commenting on them kissing.

They stayed outside for a long time and as darkness fell they finally entered the house.

(Break)

Harry was sat happily dozing in front of the fire when Hermione disturbed him.

"Harry… I've bee thinking." She said softly and Harry looked up at her. She wore the same expression as when she had suggested the DA.

"Being at Diagon Alley gave me a great idea!" She said enthusiastically and Harry groaned inwardly, Hermione plus Great idea equals bad news for Harry.

"Remember back at Slughorn's party? That man wanted to write your autobiography? Well… I would like to - no not like - I would be honoured if you'd let me write it." She said breathlessly.

"WHAT!?" Harry shouted, surprised and Hermione grimaced.

"Well let's face it Harry, sooner or later some-one is going to write one! So why not let your best friend write it, you can edit what I put in. I mean look at Dumbledore, would you really want a biography wrote like that? By someone like Rita Skeeter?"

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione. He knew she was right.

"Look - let me think about it. Please?" He asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But I expect your answer by the Twenty-second Harry!" She said as she walked out the room.

Harry glanced at the calendar. "Fantastic. It's the eighteenth today!" He muttered to himself as he slouched back down in his chair. (A/N: It's 18th of August.)

(Break)

Two days was all it took for them to clean out downstairs and decorate it.

The kitchen was restored to it's former beauty.

The living room was filled with warmth again.

The hallway was made open and inviting.

The staircase repainted and fixed.

The study room left alone.

Hermione and Ginny had spent a lot of the time arguing about colour schemes.

After much debate the hallway was repainted baby blue with a startling white carpet.

The living room; turquoise and chocolate with stained floorboards.

The kitchen; black floor and surfaces and white walls and cupboards.

The old table set was restored and put back in.

That just left upstairs to do.

Harry had said he wanted to work on his parents room by himself, so Hermione started to remake the right hand side of the second floor, Ginny cleaned and decorated the hallway and Ron did the bathroom.

Harry let out a breath and slowly began sorting through his parent's room by hand.

He had a bin bag and a box.

It took him most of the morning but finally he was finished.

He looked around the empty room.

Taking in the Gryffindor colours and the old oak furniture.

He had decided to leave the room as it was, to simply repair everything and add his own belongings.

Sitting down on the end of the four-poster bed, he sighed.

He leant back into the cushions and a sudden wave of sadness hit him.

He squeezed his eyes hard and bit his lip.

He felt drowsy.

Soon he was snoring softly.

* * *

This chapter is basically to show just how famous Harry is and the power and wealth he has in the wizarding world and the fact he's not been stuck up about it.

Also harry just **had **to get a new broom !

Review xD


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry was awoke by an equally tired Ginny.

They stumbled downstairs and apparated themselves back to The Burrow.

He fell inside the door, his head starting to hurt as Hermione flew into house plans once again.

Ginny looked over to him and indicated with her head that she wanted a word with him.

Reluctantly he got up and followed her outside, dragging his legs behind him .

She stopped outside the back door and turned to face him.

Her expression angry.

"When are we going to tell them Harry!? I want to tell them!" She said indignantly and Harry thought quickly.

"Look Ginny, when we've finished the house we'll have a party or something and we can tell them then!" He bit his lip and looked away from her furious eyes.

"I just don't want the press finding out. They'd have a field day!" Harry said quietly. "I'm sorry darling. I really am." He gave her a quick hug before re-entering the house.

He staggered up the stairs, his head throbbing.

(Break)

The next day he was dragged once again to Godric's Hollow.

He stood leaning on the landing rail watching Hermione creating stairs in the spare room.

She was muttering under her breath and making sweeping motions with her wand.

Stairs appeared, leading to the ceiling and she turned to give him the thumbs up, beaming.

She scurried up the stairs and with one flick a hatch appeared in the ceiling. She disappeared though it.

Intrigued, Harry followed her.

He climbed out of the hole and found himself stood on the roof.

Frowning, he turned to Hermione whom was flattening out the roof with a complicated pattern of her wand.

"Er… Hermione? Where are you going to put the loft?" He asked.

"Here Harry." She said earnestly, looking at him as though he were mad.

He shook his head and walked back to the kitchen.

He crept up behind Ginny and placed his arms around her wait, snuggling into her neck.

"What you doing?" He whispered and she giggled.

She pointed to the muggle catalogue.

"Buying things. How much did you say we can spend?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"However much you need to." He replied and watched as she flicked to baby items.

"Should we?" Ginny wondered aloud. "Should be build the nursery or wait?"

Harry let go of her and she turned round. "Won't people wonder why we have a nursery with no baby?"

Ginny sighed sadly.

Hermione re-entered the room looking windswept and annoyed.

"Right, got the loft walls up. Still need to do the roof though." She sat down at the table and picked up a huge book. "The house is weatherproof so we could move in now if you want to."

Harry shook his head but she ignored him anyway.

"Harry… I need you to make a note of the wards you want putting up." She indicated the large volume and he groaned.

"If I have to. But can I do the spells myself please?" She rolled her eyes and nodded, sticking her nose in _How To Build Your House The Wizard Way!._

He slumped down into the chair next to her and she suddenly snapped her book shut.

"Have you thought about the biography?" She asked gently and he felt a weight fall into his stomach.

He shook his head and looked apologetically at her.

"Look, I know you're right and everything but I just don't know. Doesn't it… doesn't it seem a tad big headed?" He asked quietly and Hermione stared before she burst out laughing.

"What?!" Harry asked, miffed.

"Well come on Harry! Do you know how many people are wondering when you'll publish one? I bet there are thousands of counterfeit ones all over!" She laughed quietly and Harry nodded thoughtfully. "I still want your answer tomorrow Harry, if you don't give one then I'm writing it." She added forcefully as Harry ruefully thumbed through _Useful House Spells _and _Protection at It's Finest. _

(Break)

When Harry left Godric's Hollow that night he could have sworn someone was watching him through the hedge.

When he was flying on his broom he could have sword that someone was stood amongst the trees.

When he was dragged to a muggle shopping centre by Hermione he could've sworn someone was following him.

When he got back to the Burrow he walked into the kitchen in a very bad mood.

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs Weasly asked kindly, noting his expression and stance.

"I'm being followed." He said simply.

Nine shocked faces turned towards him.

"I'm being followed, I'm certain of it." He repeated, throwing himself down onto the table. "It can't be a death eater; they've had chances to attack me."

He sighed and stood up again.

"I'm staying here tomorrow, the house can wait. I'm going to go down to the Ministry and see if they can help." He sighed again and left the room.

(Break)

The next morning he escaped from the house early on.

He knew Hermione was going to corner him at some point for his decision on the biography.

He knew Ginny would corner him to ask again when everybody was going to find out.

They could both wait.

(Break)

Two hours he was stuck in Kingsley's office for.

Two hours and all he achieved was a bad head.

Kingsley then told him he would have to wait whilst the Ministry looked into it.

So by four o'clock that afternoon he was in a very tetchy mood, his head killing, his belly starving and his mind bored.

Kingsley ushered him once again into his office and told him to sit down in his deep, booming voice.

Harry did as he were told and turned to face Kingsley, whom; it was easy to see, was trying not to laugh.

"Mr Potter, it appears that your -ah - fan club is stalking you." Kingsley stated and Harry gagged.

"What?!" He spluttered.

"Your fan club is stalking you." Kingsley repeated and Harry's mouth fell open.

"I'm being stalked by a group of crazed fan girls?" He asked, appalled.

"It would appear so." Kingsley nodded his head.

"Can't you get them to stop?!" Harry asked desperately and Kingsley chuckled before shaking his head.

"It's a legal, official, registered Fan Club. It also appears they are tracking you for information on a biography they're writing." Harry paled considerably.

He quickly thanked Kingsley and left the room to find Hermione.

(Break)

At six o'clock he waltzed into the Burrow to find Hermione sat surveying him over a mug of hot chocolate.

Ron was sat eating chips and Ginny muttering to herself, writing a CV.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"Fan girls. Crazed fans are stalking me." He practically spat it out and Ron started half choking, half laughing as Hermione giggled and Ginny smiled smugly.

Ginny stood up put her arms around him and whispered "Mine."

"Blimey Harry, what you going to do?" Ron asked.

"Publish a biography." He stated simply before leaving the room, Ron looked bewildered at Hermione and Ginny who smiled back knowingly.

(Break)

A week passed, Harry refused to leave the Burrow so work on the house stopped.

He woke up and stifling a yawn, wondered down the stairs.

He walked into the bathroom and jumped in shock.

"Ginny?" He asked and hurried over to the retching figure.

She looked up at him, clutching her stomach, her face pale and anxious.

"Are you ok?" He asked nervously.

"Do I look ok to you?" She snapped, retching again.

He pulled her damp hair away from her face and rubbed her back soothingly.

And thus morning sickness had began.

(Break)

That night he was sat in front of the fire once again, reading up on protective spells when Ginny ran into the room, a huge smiled plastered on her face.

She was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Guess what Harry?! GUESS WHAT!?" She shouted, jumping up and down.

"What?" He asked, smiling.

"I got it! I GOT IT! I GOT THE JOB!" She shouted again and Harry looked puzzled.

"What job?" He asked, perplexed.

"YOU'RE LOOKING AT THE NEW HOLYHEAD HARPIE'S RESERVE CHASER!" She yelled. Harry jumped up and hugged her, beaming.

"Congratulations!" He exclaimed.

The Weasly's had filed into the room at all the noise and took it in turns to congratulate Ginny.

Hermione looked over at Harry who was sat contemplating.

She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Harry… It's the twenty eighth today. We really need to get started on the house again." She suggested quietly and to her immense surprise, Harry nodded.

"Can you do me one favour though Hermione?" He asked urgently and she nodded in response.

"Keep the fan girls away."

Hermione simply laughed.

(Break)

It took another week to finish the house.

Finally, on the fourth of August, the house was finished.

Smiling, Harry stood in front of his new home.

He opened the door and led the way inside.

The four walked around their new, three storey home.

The loft, Harry had to admit, was amazing.

It was bright, spacious and airy, with two huge French doors leading out onto a balcony.

Hermione had used an undetectable extension charm on a wardrobe and created an en suite.

She had offered to do the same for Harry's room but he had declined, he wanted his parents room to remain the same.

So here they were, their first night in the brand new house, sat toasting marshmallows in front of the fire and introducing Ron and Ginny to television.

When the clock struck midnight the two couples climbed the stairs and left to their respective rooms.

For the first time, Harry and Ginny had a bed and a room to themselves.

He placed one arm around her and she snuggled up against his chest.

Soon they were sleeping peacefully in their new home.

* * *

Boring but nessacary to get the story moving.

Three reviews and then I'll update xD!


	11. Chapter 11

  


Chapter 11

Harry was awoke the next morning by a very smiley Hermione and a disgruntled Ron.

They settled themselves on the end of the bed and Ginny re-entered the room, looking pale and sickly.

The four of them tucked into breakfast made by Hermione.

"Kreacher." Ron said suddenly and three pairs of eyes turned to him.

"What about him?" Ginny asked.

"Well, is he going to live here with us or stay at Hogwarts?" Ron asked looking at Hermione who bit her lip and looked at Harry.

"We'll ask him what he wants to do." Harry said uneasily. Hermione beamed and Ginny frowned slightly.

"Are we on about the Kreacher that grumbles about everything, doesn't cook or clean and steals things?" She asked and Harry chuckled as he realized he hadn't told her about their time at Grimmauld Place.

"Kreacher." Harry called into thin air and a faint pop announced the arrival of Kreacher.

"Yes sir?" Kreacher bowed low and Ginny's eyes nearly fell out.

"As you can see, this is my house now." Kreacher looked around him and nodded.

"Well Kreacher, would you prefer to work here with Harry or at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Kreacher who seemed to struggle with himself before answering.

"Can miss please give Kreacher some time to decide?" He finally asked.

Hermione beamed at him and nodded.

Harry smiled too. "Well Kreacher, you have till September to decide, until then I think we'll need you here." Kreacher nodded and instantly disappeared to start cleaning.

Ginny shook her head amusedly and her eyes sparkled.

"There's still one thing we need to do." She said. "We need a house warming party."

Harry gulped knowing he had already promised that.

(Break)

Hermione dragged Ron with her to buy supplies and Harry and Ginny were left alone watching TV.

"Ginny… are you - are you sure you want to tell everyone the news tonight?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes. And if you try to stop me I will personally tie you up and threw you to the giant squid or hex you into oblivion. Am I understood?" She asked playfully.

"Painfully." They smiled at each other before lapsing into a comfortable silence.

The silence was shattered only moments later.

"Ginny, you won't let them kill me will you?" Harry's voice was quiet and scared.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You can stand up to Voldemort but you're petrified of my family?" She asked astounded.

Harry nodded timidly. "The wrath of the Weasly family would make Riddle himself quiver in his boots. Believe me!"

Ginny burst out laughing. "My mum will probably be too happy about a grandchild to care, Dad will do whatever mum tells him to, Bill has Victorie so he can't say anything, Charlie won't be there as he has to return to Romania, Percy is scared of you so that only leaves George and Ron that might hex you." She said cheerfully.

"Cheers Gin. I feel so much better now." He said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Harry! You'll be fine!" She said reassuringly, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "You know, Ron and Hermione are probably going to be a while…"

Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs before you could say 'magic'

(Break)

Four hours until the dinner party and to put it simply; Harry was freaking out.

Kreacher was busy cooking and the girls had disappeared to get ready.

Harry was sat with Ron chewing his nails and jumping up every three seconds to check on something.

Ron laid back on the sofa, hands behind his head, chewing gum lazily and watching Harry with a smirk. "Paranoid or what?" He asked when Harry leapt to his feet for the fifth time. "Relax Harry! There is four hours until the party!"

"Yeah. Four hours." He sat back down but then stood up again muttering something along the lines of "- burning food."

Ron chuckled and turned up the television, pleased that the muggle contraption wasn't breaking on him.

Three Hours To Go.

"Have we got enough booze?"

"Yes Harry!"

"Have we got enough food?"

"Yes Harry!"

"Who's coming?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Molly, Author, George, Bill, Victorie, Fleur, Percy, Teddy Neville and Luna." She recited.

"Have we got enough space?"

"I've magically enlarged the kitchen and table for the evening. So yes we have."

"Is the house tidy enough?"

"Yes Harry!"

"When will people be arriving?"

"Not for another three hours Harry"

Two Hours To Go.

"How come hasn't anyone arrived yet?"

"There's still two hours to go Harry."

"Oh. Okay."

"Sit down, you're making me dizzy."

Harry stopped pacing and sat down on the sofa next to Hermione.

"Calm down!" Hermione shook her head bemusedly as he got to his feet and started pacing again.

Just then Ginny entered the room.

"Ginny…you - you look … amazing!" Harry stammered as he took in her black silky dress and curled hair.

She smiled softly. "Thank you."

One Hour To Go.

"I'm going to get ready."

"You do that Harry."

"Actually I might wait."

"Okay Harry."

"No, I'm going to get ready."

"Fine." Ginny didn't look up from the magazine she was flicking through.

"I'm going to go and check on Kreacher."

"Sure."

"Actually I think I need a drink."

"You need more than that." Ginny muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing darling!" Ginny smiled sweetly, Hermione walked in with a steaming potion in her hand.

"Harry, to keep us sane, please drink this!" She almost pleaded and Harry took the vial hesitantly.

"What is it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Calming Draught." Hermione said innocently and Harry downed it.

Then he fell to the floor in a heap.

"Hermione! What have you done to him?"

"Just knocked him out for three quarters of an hour. He was driving me mental!" They both giggled whilst Ron shook his head, wondering at what length girls would go to for a little bit of peace.

Party Time.

Harry groggily woke up.

"Wha - what happened?" He slurred and fourteen faces looked at him.

"You fell asleep Harry." Hermione said smoothly and the faces looked away.

The dinner party kicked off and everyone was seated round the table, with Harry at the head.

Everyone had shown up even Charlie whom had delayed returning to Romania for another two weeks.

The night kicked off perfectly, the starter was served and amiable chatter was exchanged, the wine flowed and food was eaten.

Just after the main meal, Neville and Luna stood up.

He knocked his fork against his wine glass.

"I would just like to announce some very good news!" he smiled and looked at Luna. "Luna and I are … engaged!"

Cheers erupted from all sides of the table.

"Congratulations mate!" Ron leaned across the table and shook hands with the happy couple.

When they had sat down Harry had got to his feet, intending to break the news that Ginny was pregnant.

He picked up his wine glass. "First of all, I propose a toast! To everyone we miss every single day, to Neville and Luna; whom will make the perfect man and wife and to this house where everything began." He raised his glass before taking a drink.

Everyone clinked their glasses together and turned to look at Harry confusedly when he did not sit.

"Also, there is some good news I wish to share with you all." Ginny squeezed his hand reassuringly and he took a deep breath. "Ginny and I are going to be parents!"

A deadly silence met his ears.

Mrs Weasly was the first to recover. "Well - well, that was - was unexpected."

Everyone murmured in agreement.

Ginny had stood up too and Harry had a protective arm around her waist.

Then Mrs Weasly beamed at them.

"My only daughter -" Was all she said before she dissolved into tears, hugging Harry and Ginny happily.

Mr Weasly polished his glasses before he too beamed. "A second grand child!"

Neville and Luna were smiling happily at them and offering their congratulations.

Bill, George, Charlie and Percy were smiling slightly, seemingly unsure.

Fleur was fussing over Victorie seemingly unfussed about the news.

But Ron had stood up, his jaw set, his face furious.

"Let me get this straight. Ginny-is-pregnant." The table fell silent and Ron's voice was icy cool.

"You got my little sister pregnant? My best friend got my sister pregnant?" Ron had walked around the table and now stood in front of Harry.

Harry gulped and nodded slowly. "Yes."

Ron shut his eyes briefly.

He reopened them.

He punched Harry in the face.

Harry staggered but he did not fall. "You're no friend of mine." Ron spat cooly before he stormed from the room.

Harry gingerly felt his eye. "Ow."

Everyone glanced nervously at him and then at the door Ron had just exited.

Harry slumped in his chair and was barely aware of everyone going after Ron. He reached for a bottle of wine and took a long swig from it.

When he put the bottle down he saw only Hermione remained.

"He hates me Hermione, he hates me!" He took another swig of the bottle and stumbled to his feet.

"No he doesn't Harry." Hermione said calmly and guided him into the living room.

She set him down on the sofa before settling next to him. "Every one hates me!"

"No they don't." Her voice was steady but she too was gripping a bottle of wine.

The time passed and nobody returned. Three bottles later and Harry and Hermione were well and truly wasted.

He felt lonely and abandoned and needed reassurance.

He turned to Hermione who was dozing lightly, her grip slipping on the bottle neck.

Her eyes snapped open and their gaze met.

Then as if pulled by some invisible force he moved slowly towards her, his hand was around her waist steadying himself and their faces inches apart.

"What are you doing Harry?" Her words were slurred.

"Dunno." Harry replied thickly.

Then their lips connected.

* * *

Ooooh!

Review xD


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They broke apart and stared wide eyed and disbelieving at each other.

Harry sat back and ran a hand through his hair. "No… No…no." He muttered over and over again. "Hermione - that - that - we shouldn't - I'm sorry." He said hastily and stood up.

He paced once or twice whilst Hermione sat in a horrified silence. "Look, we'll jut pretend that never happened, yeah?" Harry looked towards Hermione, she nodded slightly and hastily got off the sofa.

"I'm going to - to go and find Ron." She said as she ran from the room.

Harry fell back down onto the sofa and ran another agitated hand through his hair.

"Damn."

(Break)

The next morning Harry was awoke by an owl tapping on the window.

He hurried to let it in and removed the letter, throwing it onto the coffee table without a second glance.

He climbed the stairs and checked in his room; Ginny had still not returned.

He then went up to Ron and Hermione's room, he knocked timidly on the door and when no-one answered, hesitantly pushed it open.

He walked over to the bed and saw only Hermione lying between the sheets, just seeing her brought guilt rushing.

He gently shook her awake, avoiding her eyes.

"Where are they?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at the empty bed besides her. A frown settled on her features before she looked back up to Harry.

"Probably at the Burrow. Look, go downstairs and give me half an hour and then we'll go and see." She said sleepily, Harry nodded once and quickly left the room.

He went back down and sat on the sofa, wringing his hands nervously together.

He didn't want to have to choose between Ron or Ginny.

He glanced at his surroundings and sighed, he hoped Ginny was okay.

He spied the letter and with nothing better to do, opened it.

His mouth was still hanging open when Hermione entered the room.

"Harry? Is everything okay?" He looked up at her voice and gestured soundlessly to the letter.

Puzzled, she read it and burst out laughing.

"Well come on then, we don't want to be late for your interview!" She giggled and led him out of the house.

(Break)

They arrived down at The Daily Prophet's Office with mere minutes to spare.

Still in shock, Harry's face was blank and his mind numb, he was already dreading the hours to come with his only source of comfort the girl he had accidentally kissed the night before.

This was not going to be a good day.

A photographer was sat waiting for them grunting, "I thought there were three of you."

Hermione smiled and said brightly. "There is, but Ronald is ill today and couldn't make it."

The photographer grunted again before raising his camera and with a click-whir took the first picture of many.

They were then lead into a room where Harry and Hermione sat at a huge table in front of fifty-odd people all with either camera's or parchment and quick-quotes quills.

Harry gulped nervously and Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly, but he quickly pulled it away.

"We have with us today, Harry James Potter, the hero of the wizarding world and Hermione Jane Granger and Ronald -" He glanced at the table and stopped mid sentence. "Harry and Hermione." He pointed with one hand at them and then the questions started,

"What was it like?"

"What happened?"

"Do you think you're powerful?"

"What was all that about 'The Elder Wand'?"

"What was Dumbledore's plan?"

"Have you got a girlfriend?"

"Is _she _your girlfriend?"

Harry's brain was fried.

A pause in the questions gave Harry the chance he needed.

He got to his feet and the chatter instantly died.

"I - well - Look, I'll try and answer your questions." He said lamely and looked around, waiting for someone to speak.

"Is it true you died and came back to life?" Someone shouted from the back and Harry's heart skipped a beat, Where had they heard that?

"Well yes…"

"So you must have powers that nobody else does!"

"No, it was just …"

"No wonder He-Must-Not-Be-Named feared you!"

"Look -"

"So you can't die? Are you invincible?"

"No!" Harry said firmly and once again the chatter died. "Look, I _had _to die so Riddle could be killed. _I _didn't know I would survive."

"So you let yourself be killed?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why did you have to let yourself be killed?"

Harry glanced uneasily at Hermione. Should they tell the world about the horcruxes?

"Tell them. At least that way they can't accuse of running from Voldemort." Harry's eyes widened at her words and he looked back to the crowd.

"The same reason as we disappeared for just under a year and the same reason I returned to Hogwarts that night." At this a new surge of questions broke forth.

"So you weren't in hiding?"

"So you weren't running from Voldemort?"

"So you didn't have any intention of fighting _him _that night_?" _

Harry held a hand up to stem the flow of questions again.

"What I'm about to tell you is very _very _important, it has everything to do with Riddle and is the reason he kept on surviving."

An unnatural hush had fallen on the crowd as they waited with bated breath for Voldemort's secret.

"Horcruxes. Eight horcruxes." Harry said very quietly, several people gasped as they realized exactly what Harry had said whilst others simply stared at him blankly with no idea what he meant.

After a brief explanation of horcruxes, a horrified silence settled on the crowd.

"And he really created eight?" Somebody finally shouted and Harry nodded.

"Sort of. He only meant to create seven, but that night seventeen years ago (A/N I just realized that I missed Harry's birthday and that he would now be 18. Sorry!) he accidentally created another horcrux."

"So did you destroy _all _the horcruxes or can he come back to life again?"

"No. We definitely destroyed them all."

"So is she your girlfriend then?" A woman clad in a bright yellow cloak shouted from the back.

"No -"

"Then who is?"

"Ginny -"

"Where is she?"

"At -"

"Are you sure she isn't your girlfriend?"

"Yes -"

"So why is she here?"

"She's my -"

"Girlfriend! Admit it!"

"She isn't! My girlfriend is at home!" Harry said angrily. "Hermione is just my best friend and my other -" Harry's voice died. Was Ron even his friend? "- her boyfriend is also at home."

"Both at home? Together? Sure they aren't cheating on you?"

"They're brother and sister!" Harry said outraged.

"What about Dumbledore? What do you think of him?"

"What do you mean what do I think of Dumbledore?"

"Has Rita Skeeta's article changed your view on him?"

"Sort -"

"Do you believe he was as twisted as Rita says he was?"

"No -"

"Do you still believe him to be the person you knew?"

"Yes -"

"What do you think of him now?"

"I -"

"Does it bother you he never told you about his past?"

"Well -"

"Do you think he knew -"

"Will you give me chance to speak please!" Harry shouted and everyone was silenced again. "Whatever happened in his past happened, nothing can change that! But that doesn't affect the man we all knew him as. He learnt from his mistakes and he changed his life around. You can't judge people just because of what happened in their past!" He finished angrily and waited whilst the crowd digested what he had said.

"Don't you think he was even slightly responsible for all the people that died under Grindlewald's rule?"

"No. No I don't. He finished Grindlewald! And if you notice this, Dumbledore did not kill Grindlewald he merely captured him! He worked tirelessly to protect people from Riddle and spent most of his life helping muggles, he founded the Order for crying out loud! He did everything in his power to help me and to tell me how to defeat Riddle! He was the only person Riddle was ever scared off! Does that not say anything!" Harry finished his tirade and slumped in his seat.

"Why do you call him Riddle?"

"What?"

"You-Know-Who, why do you call him Riddle?"

"That's his name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. It's the name he despises above everything else, the thing that proves he is a half blood." Harry said simply and the reporters muttered amongst themselves.

"What was Dumbledore's plan?"

"That's confidential." Hermione spoke up and Harry nodded in agreement.

"So you were with Harry thro-ought the months you spent hiding?"

"Yes. I was."

"What took so long then?"

"Try finding four horcruxes that have been hidden by many spells and belong to Riddle and could be absolutely anywhere. Then you might understand." Harry snapped.

"I thought you said Voldemort had eight horcruxes?"

"He did. I destroyed one in second year, not realizing what it was, Dumbledore destroyed another and we didn't realize that I was a horcrux until after Snape died in the Shrieking Shack." Damn. He hadn't meant to say that.

"You were with Severus Snape when he died?"

"…Yes." No point lying he decided.

"So what was he really? Good or bad?"

"Severus Snape was… good." It killed him to admit it.

"Do you have proof of this?"

"Yes. But it's private, something that world does not need to know."

"Did he kill Dumbledore as you stated in an interview last year?"

"He did -" Loud talking filled the room and Harry had to shout to be heard. " BUT it was planned. Dumbledore was dying as it was."

"How do you know it was planned? Who told you?"

"I - I have my sources." He glanced at Hermione who seemed to think he was doing a fine job.

"How was Dumbledore dying then?"

"Because - because of an old curse."

"How can you be sure that Snape really was good when you say yourself that he killed Dumbledore?"

"Have you not been listening? His death was planned! He and Dumbledore planned it! Snape was on our side, end of!"

"Yes, but how do you know? Who told you this?"

"Like I said, I have my sources."

"Are the sources reliable though?"

"YES!"

"How can you be sure?"

"I just am. They cannot lie."

"So it was a person then?"

"In so many words."

"So you now take back what you said about him being evil?"

"… yes."

"You claimed that he hates you, so why the change of heart?"

"I never said he stopped hating me."

"No, but that's what you're implying."

"I am not and he didn't hate _me _per say."

"But you said he did."

"Tell them part of the truth Harry, they won't stop bugging you now that they've started off." Hermione whispered hastily in his ear.

Harry gulped and smiled at the crowd. "Snape didn't hate me exactly, he hated my father; a lot and I reminded him of my father. Simple as that really."

"Where did you learn this?"

"From somewhere."

"What about your mother? Did he hate her?"

"Er - no."

"How do you know?"

"I've already told you!"

"Oh yes. These mystery sources."

"How can you be sure Snape didn't hate your mother?"

"Does it really matter ?"

"Why did Snape hate your father?"

"Because my father had everything Snape wanted." That wasn't lying Harry decided.

The interview carried on like this for a good few hours before a topic came up that Hermione was dreading.

"Did you care a lot about Lupin?"

"Why?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Because of what happened at his funeral."

"Oh damn." Hermione whispered to herself though she knew it was inevitable.

"Well… I just think the world has got the wrong perspective of werewolves." Harry chose his words carefully.

"So you don't think they're blood-lusting vicious creatures?"

"No I don't."

"Have you ever actually _seen _a transformed werewolf?"

"Yes. I have. Remus himself."

"And that didn't alter your opinion of him?"

"Why should it?"

"The fact that he craves human blood and can kill anything in an instance."

"Remus was never like that. He was shy and quiet and definitely did not crave human blood."

"How can you be sure ?"

"Does it really matter?" Harry could feel himself getting riled up again,

"Lupin was nothing more than a monster and yet you continue to defend him!?"

"Remus was not a monster!" Harry snapped back. "He was human! He just happened to grow fangs and sprout fur once a month, that doesn't mean he was a monster!"

"In the eyes of the public he was."

"Well screw the public then." Harry said as he stood up, his head pounding.

"So you still think highly of Lupin?"

"Of course. He was the best DADA teacher we've ever had! The opinions of my class members did not change when they found out what he was! So why should anyone think of him as something he's not? As a monster?"

Then he walked out, Hermione only two short steps behind.

* * *

**I could have carried o forever with that interview! It was so much fun to write!**

**They might be more mistakes than usual in here as I felt I needed to update.**

Review xD


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

Harry stormed through the front door and instantly went to the first aid cupboard and downed a full bottle of headache solution.

He then walked into the living room and stopped dead when he saw Ginny curled up crying on the sofa.

"Ginny…?" He asked hesitantly.

"Go away." Her voice was muffled and quiet.

Harry sat down next to her and she flung her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest.

"Ginny? What happened?" He asked hesitantly.

"Put it this way, Ron hates you and wants us to split up." Ginny kept on crying and Harry didn't know what to say.

"What about your parents? What did they say?" Harry lit the fire with his wand as he spoke.

Ginny mumbled incoherently and Harry went to make a cup of tea to try and calm her down.

Ten minutes later Ginny explained exactly what had happened.

"Ron apparated to the Burrow and obviously we all followed him there. Once we were there he started ranting that I was too young to have a baby and he knew he should never have let us be together, I tried telling him that it was my decision to keep it but he wouldn't listen, he just kept saying he knew something like this would happen, saying that you've corrupted me.

Mum tried calming him down, telling him it was my life and that Ron would have to let me go some day.

Then Ron told them."

Ginny took a sip of tea.

"Told them what?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"Ron told them that we'd both been drunk and we weren't even together then."

"Oh god. I bet that didn't go down well did it?" Ginny shook her head and stared into the depths of the fire.

"Then Mum started having a go at me. Saying it was irresponsible and stupid, I tried saying that we loved each other and Mum said - she said -" Ginny bit her lip and looked at Harry. "She said you're only with me because I'm pregnant." Tears filled her eyes.

Stunned disbelief, then Harry shook his head. "No. No. She's wrong. I'm with you because I love you!"

Ginny tried to smile but gave up and carried on with her story. "Ron's moved back home, said he wants nothing more to do with you. Mum told him not to be so rash and he said he wasn't, he said - he said that he wished Voldemort had finished you off because then I wouldn't be pregnant."

Ron ? The person whom he had lived with and had been his best friend for the past seven years wanted him dead?

"That's not all Harry, he said Hermione had to choose, him or you. Dad told him he was out of order and Ron told him that he didn't care. Then Mum said that I _was _too young to have a baby and started siding with Ron. I told her that they can't rule my life forever and I was old enough to make my own decisions. Dad told me not to speak to Mum like that, I stormed up to my old room, accidentally fell asleep, then this morning I came straight back here and the place was empty." Ginny finished speaking and sat back on the sofa.

"So I take it Ron isn't talking to me any more?" Harry suddenly felt at loss, he had come to rely on Ron's company in his years at Hogwarts, his best friend no longer wanting anything to do with him.

Ginny smiled sadly at him and patted him consolingly on the back.

"Where were you anyway?" She asked suddenly.

"Press Conference." Harry spat. "Worst thing I have _ever _done!"

Ginny giggled slightly but instantly sobered up. "Hermione chose you, you know."

Harry frowned, puzzled. "When did she decide that?"

"When she came to ours last night, said you'd fallen asleep so she'd left, seemed in a bit of tizzy to tell you the truth. Completely wasted she was."

Harry bit his lip and stood up. "Will you be ok? I need to go talk to her." He sighed heavily; he knew he would have to at some point.

Ginny nodded her consent and Harry left in search of Hermione.

He found her sat in the study, gazing out of the window sadly.

"Hermione?" Harry shut the door behind him and cast Muffliato so Ginny would not hear them talking.

She looked up at his voice and he saw tears streaked her cheeks.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked softly.

"Never had chance." Her voice was thick.

"Why did you choose me?" He asked, he needed to know, he wanted to know.

She looked up at him, startled. "Ginny told you then?"

Harry nodded and scanned the bookshelves behind him, waiting for Hermione to answer.

Ten minutes it took her to speak and when she did, her voice was soft and quiet. "If Ron had truly cared for me, then he wouldn't have made me choose." She wiped her nose and looked up at Harry. "What happened last night has nothing to do with it. You and Ginny are my friends too, I'm happy for you, after everything that's happened I think you deserve to be happy." She stood up and Harry hugged her.

"He's a prat Hermione, you can do so much better than him!" He said gently and opened the door and walked into the kitchen, looking for Kreacher.

As he entered he saw Ginny bent over, rummaging in the freezer.

She held up a tub of ice-cream and smiled cheekily, grabbed a spoon and retreated to the living room.

Laughing, he followed her, intending to find Kreacher later.

"How's Hermione?" She asked brightly as she dug her spoon into the 'Rollo' ice-cream.

"Upset." He said honestly. "I can't believe Ron wanted her to choose!"

He flicked on the tele and scrolled through the channels.

He settled back with Ginny as Hermione entered the room, her tears had gone and her face was alight with a feverous passion; all traces of sadness erased.

She sat down opposite them, a huge smile on her face.

"Er - Hermione? You feeling all right?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Never better, never better." Hermione replied and sank back in her chair, she pulled out her wand and amused herself with making big smoke hearts blossom from the end, float to the ceiling and then burst into flames before being reduced to ashes.

Harry and Ginny shared a worried glance.

"Are you sure you're alright Hermione?" Harry asked again, wondering if his friend had finally cracked.

"Yeah, course I am Harry. Going for a job interview tomorrow." She mentioned almost casually.

"Are you?" Ginny sounded eager; she herself was due to start work tomorrow.

"Yes, for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I'm going to try and get S.P.E.W more well known; I can work on it full time now." She said with enthusiasm.

Harry rolled his eyes briefly though he had to admit she did have a good point about kindness to house elves.

"Harry is the only one that doesn't have a job." Ginny joked, poking him in the side. "He's just a lazy couch potato."

Hermione spoke, deadly serious. "He's already got a job and with the money he's making he doesn't need to reconsider his position at all."

Harry snarled in reply. "And what job is this Hermione?"

"The unfeeling hero of the wizarding world." She turned to Ginny. "People bow to him, and shut shops for him."

They both giggled whilst Harry turned red.

"Your not wrong about the money like. At the rate I'm going, I won't ever need to work again!" He laid back with his hands behind his head.

"And since when have you been content to sit at home?" Ginny asked and Harry smiled at her.

"Since now, no more Riddle to worry about, no more constant danger or battles. Just mad fan girl stalkers."

"I can see it now. 'Attack Of The Mad Fan Girls'. Harry quaking in his boots as fan girls armed with perfume and lipstick march towards him, tottering in their high heels." Ginny concluded and her and Hermione laugh as Harry folds his arms grumpily.

"You might find it amusing but I don't, being stalked is no laughing matter."

"Not to you it isn't." Ginny put the lid on the ice-cream and leant back against Harry.

"But seriously, are you going to get a job?" Hermione inquired.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno, haven't really thought about it."

Ginny frowned slightly. "I thought you wanted to be an Auror?"

"Well, I did, because I thought that was the best path to go down to kill Riddle, but obviously he's dead now." He sighed and closed his eyes briefly, waiting for someone to speak.

"What about a Quidditch Player, like me?" Ginny asked seriously.

Harry shook his head at her and gazed out of the window. "I used to dream of turning pro but now… I don't know, I mean, after defeating the ultimate dark wizard of all time, it just seems a little tame." He knew Ginny's eyes had flashed. "Not that there is anything wrong with playing quidditch." He added hurriedly.

"And you'd better believe it." Ginny said, satisfied.

"What about other bad wizards?" Hermione said seriously, leaning forward.

"What about them?"

"Think of it this way. If you become an Auror then you can save lot's more people, and bring down lot's more evil, because, let's face it, you are never going to be happy just sat around are you?" Harry looked at the two girls and knew he was being ganged up on.

He sighed and looked at the discarded letter on the coffee table.

"Well, no I suppose, but I don't know if I'm ready for a job yet and I mean come on Hermione, do you even think they'd hire me?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well why not?"

"Let me see, no qualifications, haven't finished school and I don't get along with the Ministry." As he said each one he ticked them off on his fingers.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Let _me_ see, killed Voldemort, saved the wizarding world, battled death eaters, died and came back to life, actually came out alive from several fights with Riddle… The list is endless!"

"I haven't even passed my apparation test yet!" He said indignantly.

"And has the Ministry stopped you from apparating? No! They would do anything for you!" Hermione glared at him whilst Ginny spoke.

"Or do you just not want a job?" Hermione asked crossly, folding her arms.

"No, I - I think I do. What you're telling me is that I just have to go down and see Kingsley and see if he'll let me be an Auror?"

"Yes." Hermione said as she stood up. "I'm going back down there now, I - er - I need to see someone." She blushed and hurriedly left them watching tele.

"And I'm going up to bed for an hour." Harry climbed to his feet and yawned.

"At four o'clock?" Ginny asked astounded.

Harry nodded his head curtly and left the room, dragging himself upstairs, his head pounding despite the potion and his heart aching to talk to Ron.

* * *

As always

Review xD 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry woke abruptly and rolled over, groaning.

He rubbed his eyes before he climbed out of bed and stumbled downstairs.

He opened the curtains and was surprised to see it was still dark, he glanced at the clock and groaned again. Two in the morning.

Sitting down on the sofa, he realized that sleep would not come to him.

He glanced at the letter still on the coffee table, the empty wine glasses sparkling eerily in the darkness.

The events of the past few days came rushing back, old feelings resurfaced, new choices pressuring him, mixed feelings confusing him.

Sitting in the darkness, he could feel the pressure building in his chest.

He wanted to scream, scream at Ron for being so thick, scream at everyone to leave him alone, scream at the world he didn't know, scream that he didn't care.

He stood up and walked outside like he had back at the Burrow.

The moon was glowing ghostly and Harry gripped the handle of his wand tightly, the darkness throwing shadows and making him nervous.

He sighed and watched as his breath came out in a cloud.

He did want a job, he finally admitted to himself, but if it meant going back to school then he wouldn't.

He knew he had a family to support and not working would set a bad example for when his child grew up.

He sighed again, he knew the Ministry would probably want him working there, want him as a mascot again.

But did he mind being made a mascot for a Ministry that he had hated? That had hunted him down? That had branded him a psychopathic liar?

He looked at the scars on the back of his hand and grimaced inwardly.

The wizarding world needed rebuilding, lives had been lost, families broke apart, the Ministry ripped from within.

Kingsley was doing a fine job as Harry knew, but Kingsley needed help, people were still panicking and needed reassuring, his few and far between appearances in public were also getting him down, he felt like a condemned man every time he stepped out of the door, what he wouldn't give to be able to walk down a street without getting mobbed, without the stares, without whispers following him, without articles on his head.

The pressure for him to help the Ministry was growing and building and he knew it would soon explode and he would have to choose.

Hermione was working alongside the Ministry, having made her choice.

He knew that she and Ginny would not judge him whatever his decision, just the rest of the world would.

The Ministry he had hated and despised had been brought down and a new Ministry had risen. With this in mind he re-entered the house and slipped back into bed, the rest of the night restless and troubled.

(Break)

He was awoke the next morning by Kreacher.

"Sir… Sir must wake up… Sir!" He flicked Harry on the nose and the man shot up.

"Kreacher…" He grumbled before laying back down.

"Sir must wake up now!!!" Kreacher squeaked, high pitched.

Harry sat up groggily. "Why?" He whined.

"The two girls sent Kreacher to wake up master." The house elf disappeared and Harry remember; their jobs.

He wandered downstairs and was greeted by the welcoming sight of a cup of coffee sat waiting for him.

Ginny and Hermione were chattering away to each other and fell silent when he walked in, both quickly stifling giggles at his messy hair.

"Harry…" Hermione said gently. "There's something you should see." She thrust a copy of The Daily Prophet into his hand and he glanced down at the page in front of him.

Harry Potter aged 15, yesterday spoke out about his ex-potions master and the relationship between him and Dumbledore.

"I thought Rita Skeeta had stopped writing?" Harry asked the room at large, not looking up from the article.

Hermione sighed. "No. I let her go back because she wrote that article for Quibbler remember?"

Harry nodded distractedly.

"Listen to this." He said suddenly. " - Harry Potter still holds strong in his belief that werewolves aren't all that bad, he claims to have seen Remus Lupin transformed one full moon. This begs the question, Is Harry a werewolf? Is that why he so strongly believes in the good of them?"

He finished speaking and looked at the two girls before he laughed.

"Me? A werewolf? Good to see Rita's stayed the same." He finished off the article when it suddenly came to him.

"Hermione? Do you think Kingsley will let me go see Dumbledore?" He asked briefly and she looked up, surprised.

"Dumbledore is dead Harry." She spoke slowly, her voice monotone.

"I know _that. _I mean his portrait. I want to talk to him." He explained and realised Ginny was watching him intently.

"Go down to the Ministry and ask Kingsley yourself." Ginny said over her cup of tea,

"Yeah…" Harry said absentmindedly, stuck in his own world. He re-read the article to give himself chance to think. "Still can't get my age right can she?"

He laughed to himself and looked up when he realised no-one else was.

"You feeling all right Harry?" Ginny asked and Harry beamed in reply.

"Never better, never better my darling. So Hermione, what time you heading down to the ministry at?"

The witch in question glanced down at her watch, "Half an hour. You coming with me?"

Harry nodded in reply and clambered to his feet, "Better get a shower." he yawned, stretched and left the room.

Once Ginny was sure Harry was out of ear shot she turned to Hermione, "I'm worried about him." She said quietly and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"He'll be fine, he's just adjusting to life without Ron most likely, I wouldn't think too much on it."

"Life without Ron?" She said, monotone. "Hermione! It's been one day! Only one day!"

Hermione smiled toothily at her. "I know, but Ron will come back. He always does."

"Yeah he might, but my mum won't." Ginny looked away sadly.

"Once she sees the bouncing baby all arguments will be forgotten. Mark my words." Hermione giggled and stood up. "I'd better go and get my bag. You'll be alright today won't you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I won't need my mum at the rate your going. I'll be fine! I'm sure I'll meet some very interesting people. Now go! Go get ready!"

Hermione smiled again and left to get her bag.

Harry re-entered a few minutes after Hermione had gone. "Ginny…" He spoke hesitantly. "What do you think I should do?"

"About what?"

"The Ministry! You know as well as I do that soon I'm going to have to make a decision! I can't keep my loyalties hidden for ever!" He banged his fist on the table in agitation, his eyes growing wild.

"Well, no. But I think whatever decision you make will be right one. Just don't leave it till last minute, Harry." Ginny said gently as a bouncy Hermione re-entered the room.

"Ready Harry?"

Nodding, Harry hugged Ginny tightly, "Good luck today Ginny!" He whispered in her ear.

Leaving the kitchen, they both apparated down to the Ministry.

They separated at the first level with a quick goodbye and Harry hurried down the maze of corridors to Kingsley's grand office.

His heart fluttering with nerves, Harry knocked on the door and waited with bated breath.

"Come in."

And Harry stepped through the door, wondering if he was making the worst decision in his life.

His eyes adjusted to the dim light and he realized that Kingsley was stood looking out of a window.

He hesitantly sat down, wondering how was best to start the conversation.

"What brings you down here?" Kingsley turned to his desk and sighed before sitting, Harry Potter in his office never meant anything good.

Harry shuffled his hands nervously. "I wish to seek a private audience with Dumbledore." He spoke quickly.

Kingsley sighed slightly, his mind ticking over the request and the complications it would cause.

Finally he spoke. "It - it's possible."

Harry smiled slightly. "Thank-you."

"Why is it you so urgently seek his advice?" Kingsley's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Precisely that. I need his - er - opinion on something." From his tone of voice Kingsley knew that Harry could not be pressed any more.

Flicking through a file, Kingsley looked for a date.

"You can go later on today, Hagrid will there to accompany you as the rest of the teachers will be at their homes. Minerva could also meet you there if you like?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. Do I just apparate to Hogsmede? Or floo or something?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Actually Harry, now that you've brought it up. Would be willing to take your apparition test now? Just it's causing some-what of an uproar at your being allowed to apparate without permission." 

Harry slumped back in his chair. "I haven't really apparated anywhere by myself. Hermione's been there to guide me. But yeah, I'll take the test." He knew that simply agreeing was the quickest way to Dumbledore's portrait.

Half an hour later and absolutely freezing cold, Harry successfully passed his test.

Impatiently he apparated to Hogsmede where he walked up to the castle itself, all the magical protection smashed to tiny pieces the night everything ended.

Shivering, he stood in front of the double oak door, wondering what he was supposed to do next.

He was just about to turn round and head back to Hagrid's when the huge door creaked open and Harry stepped inside, the feeling of being home over whelming.

"Mr Potter?"

Harry looked up at the voice and smiled warmly at his ex-teacher. "Good day Professor or should I say headmistress?"

She smiled slightly. "Just follow me Mr Potter, Dumbledore is waiting for your arrival."

They walked in silence through the old stone walls, the castle eerily silent and still, an unnatural layer of dust coating the walls.

Finally they reached the old stone Gargoyles and it suddenly occurred to Harry that the castle had been rebuilt.

"Professor? When did they rebuild Hogwarts?" Harry voiced his question aloud.

"Just after I was appointed head. Still isn't quite finished mind. Aah, here we go." Stepping inside the office, McGonagall glanced at the portrait and then looked back at Harry. "Do you wish for me to leave -" Harry nodded and sat down in front of the desk.

"Ah Harry! I was hoping you'd visit." Dumbledore said as though they were simply enjoying a cup of afternoon tea.

Harry smiled slightly at the absurdity of it. "Yes. I actually need your advice on something." Now that he was here it seemed a rather difficult subject.

"I thought you might." He looked at his entwined fingers as though solving a very difficult puzzle.

"It - it's about the Ministry." Harry spoke eventually, his voice low and nervous.

Dumbledore looked up, his piercing blue eyes thoughtful. "What about them?"

Harry looked away from the portrait. "Do I help them? Do I stand by them? Do I help build a world that has been destroyed? Or do I tell them to get stuffed?" He spoke as though to himself.

"Kingsley is a great man and the Ministry you knew is no more. But it's down to you Harry, ultimately, it's your choice. What's brought this on?"

Harry looked up briefly. "I can't hide my choices forever. I know that soon I will have to decide and I want to be prepared for that moment. Hermione's already chosen and I will have to too."

"You're in a very difficult position. Do you do what your mind tells to you to? Or do you do what you really want to do? You will always be judged for your choices, whether it's as trivial as what you wear or as serious as what job you do. There will always be those that will judge and criticise you."

"Yes, but what do you think I should do?" Harry asked annoyed, Dumbledore avoiding the question like normal.

Dumbledore sighed and sat back. "I do not want my opinion to sway yours, I will reveal mine when and only when you do."

"Fine. But at least give me some clue as what to do." Harry said desperately, he needed guidance.

"The world your in is full of difficult decisions that you must make on your own."

Now very annoyed Harry stood up and started pacing.

"_Yes! _I know that! Isn't there anything you can tell me? _Anything!" _He asked, almost pleading.

"If you choose to act against the Ministry then finding a job will become extremely difficult, if you choose to go with the Ministry then you will be expected to be on beck-an-call."

Harry sighed angrily, he should have expected this, Dumbledore never was straight with him.

"On another note. How is life within your house?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling as though he knew Harry's inner turmoil.

"Fine." Harry said flatly.

"Really? I was under the impression that two days ago on the 5th of August, a certain Mr Weasly walked out?" The exact date threw Harry slightly.

"Er - well yes he did."

"Would you mind telling me why?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes sparkling.

"You obviously already know." Harry blurted out, a nerve having been touched.

"Yes I do." Dumbledore stated. "But I wish to hear your side."

Harry was puzzled, but he answered none the less feeling extremely foolish. "Well, he - er - foundoutGinny'spregnant." He spoke quickly, embarrassed to be discussing this with his ex-headmaster.

"I know. Delightful isn't it? Well at least you're not living in the past." His eyes twinkled again and Harry got the understanding that Dumbledore knew about his angry bursts and late night walks.

Harry smiled slightly, his mind racing. "I should really get going sir. I need to speak with McGonagall about a few important matters. Good day."

As he was about to leave Dumbledore said softly, "You and your friends are not returning to Hogwarts are you?"

Harry bit his lip and turned round to meet Dumbledore's gaze. "No sir, we have lives to lead now. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry Harry. Be glad, your life is just beginning."

Harry smiled warmly in return before walking out of the door, more confused than ever.

"Just be sure to visit again." Harry chuckled as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Updated finally!

Sorry about the wait but The Perfect Prank has taken priority and to tell the truth I perfer writing slash anyway:P

Reviews make me smile xD


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Harry stepped off the stairs and was glad to see McGonagall waiting for him.

He took a few steps in her direction and cleared his throat, she jumped round, her hand flying inside her robe, gripping the handle of an unseen wand.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people Mr Potter." She said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I wasn't planning on it." Harry relied with a wry smile.

"Are you leaving so suddenly?" McGonagall asked, a note of sadness almost in her voice.

Harry chuckled, "Actually, I was planning on heading down to The Three Broomsticks for a drink with Hagrid if you would like to accompany us. There is some things that need to be discussed too."

McGonagall nodded curtly, almost shocked with herself that she was accepting a drink with am ex-student.

They walked in silence down the grounds and into Hogsmede where they slipped silently through the village, avoiding the crowds.

Once outside the pub, Harry slipped inside the Invisibility cloak and headed over to the secluded corner Hagrid had chosen.

He slid in next to the half-giant and pulled the cloak from him, using Hagrid's bulk to hide himself.

After the drinks had been bought, McGonagall turned to Harry. "What did you wish to tell me?"

Gulping, Harry remembered what Dumbledore had said and with ease he spoke. "We, that is to say, Hermione, Ginny and I will not be returning in September."

McGonagall's expression softened. "Yes… I thought it might be that."

Hagrid gulped down his mead but remained silent, his eyes sparkling with tears.

"Mr Potter, may I ask you one favour?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course." Harry replied, curious as to what she was up to.

"Would you join us at the beginning of term feast? Maybe say a little something to the students?" Her request floored Harry. This was Hogwarts, he reminded himself, not the Ministry he would be binding himself to.

He smiled. "I would be honoured."

(BREAK)

When he got home later that day, it was still early and he was alone.

He tried watching TV but he soon got bored.

He tried reading up on defensive spells but he soon got bored.

He tried tidying up but he soon got bored.

He tried cooking but he nearly burnt the kitchen down.

Finally, he sat down and worked out what he was going to say to the students at Hogwarts.

He had just jotted down the first couple of ideas when Hermione returned.

She entered the kitchen and beamed at Harry. "I got the job." She said very calmly and started writing a letter opposite him.

Shaking his head, grinning, Harry went back to what he was doing.

"Ginny still at work?"

Harry nodded.

"Have fun today?" Hermione asked, leaning back in her chair.

"It was alright. Dumbledore was speaking in riddles and McGonagall wanted a favour." He frowned down at his page. He briefly explained what he was going to do at Hogwarts before he went back to writing.

An hour later he put his quill down, massaging his temple. He looked across to Hermione and saw her scribbling furiously on a long length of parchment. "Who you writing to?" He asked suspiciously.

Her cheeks pinked and she twitched the parchment away from his prying eyes.

"Not something you need to know."

(BREAK)

"I'm back!" Ginny called as she entered the living room, practically glowing. Her cheeks rosy and a huge smile plastered across her face. "I've had the most fantastic day!" Her eyes were alight with passion and Harry smiled, happy to see her so pleased.

She spent most of the night telling them about her job and about the players, excitement ripe in her voice and by the time they went to bed, Harry's head was full of girls zooming around on broomsticks, chasing quaffles and snitches.

(BREAK)

Harry lifted his fist and banged on the wooden door, his whole body numb and his mind on fire.

Was he doing the right thing?

Was he making a mistake?

Was it too early to lay his cards out on the table?

Questions raced through his mind, looking for answers which did not exist.

He walked inside and sat down nervously.

Kingsley looked up. "Mr Potter, why do I have the pleasure?"

Harry bit his lip and did not answer. "Mr Potter?"

"I - I - I want to join the Auror ranks." He blurted it out in one breath and waited whilst Kingsley's expression changed several times.

Finally he smiled and extended a hand. "Your training starts in two days."

Finally, on the tenth of August, he returned to the Ministry as a bundle of nerves, his Auror training about to begin.

He met an old wizard and was ushered into a small office.

"Mr Potter! Such an honour to meet you!" The small wizard squeaked enthusiastically, wringing Harry's hand.

Harry smiled in return and sat down opposite the desk.

"Now Mr Potter, Auror training normally takes four years, but as a new Head of office is needed and you already have a lot of experience, your training will take four months." He squeaked happily.

"Head of office?" Harry asked slowly, wondering if his mind was playing ticks on him.

"Well yes Mr Potter, what do you expect? You killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the least we can do is put you in charge of catching other dark wizards." The small man climbed off his chair and walked to the door. "Well, if you would care to follow me, I'll show you to your first class."

After being given a thorough talk on what being an Auror was about, Harry had his first practical lesson.

He sat at the back, trying to hide from the people that kept turning round and eyeing him up.

The lesson itself, he found incredibly basic and easy and was astounded to find that some people were having trouble with the simplest of spells.

After an hour of watching people try to do _Expelliarmus, _Harry was incredibly fed up and bored.

Finally lunch came and he all but ran from the room to go looking for Hermione.

He eventually found her in her very own office and knocked on the already open door, smiling.

"Good day ma'am."

She looked up, puzzled but smiled heartily when she saw it was him.

"Hello Harry, how's it going?" She asked pleasantly, scribbling on parchment.

"Not well." He said truthfully as he sunk into the chair opposite her desk. "It's so boring. Can you believe that some people have trouble with _Expelliarmus!" _

She looked up, eyebrows raised. "You're not judging them are you Harry? Just because you can do advanced magic doesn't mean everyone can."

"I know that, who taught DA after all? I just thought that people would have at least learnt the basics, I mean, it's not easy getting N.E.W.Ts or O.L.Ws is it?"

"How would you know? You've never done N.E.W.Ts and you got the job easy enough." Hermione spoke without looking up.

"Yeah but I killed Riddle, I think that counts for more than N.E.W.Ts somehow."

Hermione stood up and walked over to a filing cabinet and got out a folder before she replied. "I thought you didn't know whether to support the Ministry or not anyway?"

"It's like Dumbledore said though isn't it? Either never get a job and be slated by the Ministry or be at their beck and call, but from what I know already, the Ministry are scared of me. They're desperate for my support, desperate enough to give me what I want." Harry leaned back in his chair, grinning arrogantly.

Hermione stared at him. "Could your head _be _any bigger? Don't let this power change you Harry."

"It isn't going to! I'm still me just people actually listen to me now and my opinion is worth something. People also like me." He added as an afterthought.

"They're scared of you Harry. They don't like you, they're just scared. From conversations I've heard, they're scared that you'll become like Voldemort or something."

Harry leant forward, ignoring the bang of the chair. "What?"

"People are scared because you were more powerful than Voldemort which, they think makes you more powerful than Dumbledore which then also means that you're more powerful than Grindlewald and they're scared that you'll try and take over now or that you'll hurt them if they don't do what you want them to."

Harry smiled to himself, thinking. Hermione glanced up. "It's nothing to be proud of Harry! People are scared that you'll murder them or you'll become the 'un-disputed ruler' and that somehow, miraculously, you'll never die and they'll be stuck under your reign of terror forever."

Harry laughed. "Yeah. Right. Of course I'd do something like that." He rolled his eyes.

"You know Harry, you held more power over people than the Minister of Magic but by placing yourself under his control you've lost a lot of that so I'd be careful as people are no longer going to be afraid to disobey you or order you to do things. Don't think you're better than anyone else, because honestly, you're not." Hermione put her quill down and looked seriously at him. "Don't laugh at people that have trouble with spells and don't judge them, help them. Then people will start to respect you and stop being afraid of you."

"Hermione, people are not afraid of me!" He said. "They respect me for what I did, they love me for it."

"And you _sir, _need to deflate your head before it get's any bigger. Since when are you an arrogant little git?" She asked smoothly.

"Since I can afford to be." He rumpled up his hair like his father used to be and stuck his tongue out.

"Harry, remember when you found that your father had being arrogant and horrible to everyone? Remember how that felt? Keep going the way you're going and mark my words, you'll become just like him." Her voice was icy and Harry frowned in surprise.

"I was only joking." He huffed.

"Yeah. Right. And I'm the Queen of Sheba." She went back to her paperwork and Harry listened to the scratching of her quill for a couple of minutes before she paused, noticing his silence. "All I'm saying is that prove to people you aren't going to take control by force, show them that you're a decent person and don't be afraid to ask for help because if I remember rightly, that is your biggest downfall."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "I'll try not to be arrogant."

She smiled. "Good, now go eat with other students and get to know them."

Harry smiled too and climbed to his feet. "There should never be a ruler that cannot die." He said as he left the room, leaving Hermione to her work.

Through the afternoon lesson, he watched for the first five minutes as people once again struggled with the spell.

He sighed and got to his feet knowing he had to do as Hermione had said.

Just like when he had being teaching the DA he moved round the room, offering tips and showing people how to do it.

He gradually began to notice that Hermione was right. What he had first taken as respect in their eyes was actually fear and people would flinch when he walked over to them, their expressions would be guarded until they he realised he was there to help.

When the lesson ended, Harry was about to walk out the door when the teacher called him back.

"Yes sir?" He asked politely.

"Thank-you for helping out today. Made my job much easier. I heard that you're going to be the new head?"

Harry nodded curtly, not knowing how to reply.

"Congratulations. But you need extra training, I want you here every Saturday as well as week days. Don't turn up three times without a legit excuse then you're out of here, am I understood?"

Harry nodded again.

"Good, now excuse me Mr Potter, I must be going." The teacher pushed past Harry, hurrying down the corridor.

Harry stared at his back, wondering if letting go of his power was the best thing to do after all.

_

* * *

_

Arrogant Harry... I couldn't resist!

Sorry for the long wait but my RemusSirius stories have taken prioritory (I can't spell)

Er - anyway - I'll try and update within a month but I can't promise it and the time will start t pass more quickly now than before otherwise this story will never end and I'll still be writing when I'm like sixty years old.

Review xD


	16. Chapter 16

****

Chapter 16

He got back home and walked slowly into the kitchen, not noticing Ginny surveying him closely.

"Everything all right?" She asked sweetly.

He blinked and glanced down at her, his eyes glazing. "Yeah…" He sat down. "No actually. It's not. I've just made a huge mistake… I think."

Ginny rolled her eyes and patiently asked, "How?"

He sighed. "Nothing - it … it sounds incredibly selfish."

His eyes were trained on the table and he barely looked up as Hermione came in. "I was right I take it?" She said as she took in his miserable posture.

Harry nodded. "I think so, people _were _scared of me! Fear in their eyes is something I wish to never see again." He shuddered slightly.

"Well then, looks like you made the right choice." Harry looked up at her, puzzled. "By putting the Ministry over yourself you've successfully enabled people to be able to control you, which means that people no longer have any reason to fear you as there are people to keep you in line." She sighed.

His eyes widened as his brain slowly processed the information. He nodded again. "I'm going to get a shower - a cold shower."

Once he'd left, Ginny shot Hermione a puzzled glance, her chocolate eyes almost demanding to know.

.x0x.

Harry nervously flattened down his hair as the carriage trundled its lonely way up to the castle.

Still not used to the emptiness of the grounds, he found it disorientating for the castle to be so cold and silent.

He cautiously made his way into the Great Hall where all the teachers were waiting for the students arrival.

He stood just inside the doorway, unsure where he was to sit.

McGonagall noticed him and waved him over. He crossed the hall, his cheeks burning as the walk seemed longer than he'd ever remembered.

He took his seat next to Hagrid on the end and began to chew his nails.

When at last the first students could be heard arriving he gulped again and tried to calm himself down, remembering it was _Hogwarts, _his home for six years of his life.

When nearly all the students had sat down, many curious eyes were flitting towards him and many questions were being whispered between the student body.

As his nerves built up he blocked out all other sound and completely switched off.

So much so that when McGonagall announced he was there to give a speech Hagrid had to elbow him several times.

He slowly stood up, blushing furiously and nervously cleared his throat as the whispers bounced around the Great Hall.

"Well… Er - Hi." He said lamely, his practiced speech forgotten.

He gazed around the room curiously, Neville and Luna waved to him and he smiled, suddenly very reassured.

"This time last year, the world was fraught with danger and nowhere was safe." He paused to let his words sink in. "Many of you may have had your first or last year of Hogwarts tarnished by the cruel reign of the Death Eaters."

He walked around and stood in front of the staff table. "Now though - now that has all changed. Voldemort fell in this very hall. Voldemort was destroyed in this very hall. Voldemort's reign ended in this hall."

He watched with a mixed expression as the students whispers increased.

"The only way we could fight him was to unite. The whole reason this happened in the first place was because of fighting and discrimination. To stop anything like this from ever happening again we need to unite and stay united. Evil will never rest and nor shall we."

He paused again, letting the different emotions wash over him.

"Dumbledore claimed that love is what would destroy Voldemort. I didn't believe him at first and partly, I still don't." Angry murmurs ran around the room and Harry hesitantly continued. "It's not just love which destroyed Voldemort, not just the pure, romantic love but the friendship kind. I found that whilst I was searching for the Horcruxes that my friends were what kept me sane. It was my friends that fought beside me. It was friends that gave their lives but, but I also found that it was anger that kept him at bay." He meant the visions but they didn't need to know that.

"It was also our determination that helped us to win. Voldemort was fighting for the sake of fighting. We - we were fighting to turn the light back on. Fighting to stop the evil."

He could see the worried faces of the younger students and smiled reassuringly. "When Voldemort fell, he fell for good."

He walked back towards his seat. "At first I didn't understand what we were fighting for but in time, I saw and I realised, that even if I died trying to bring him down then it would be worth it."

He took a deep breath and finished off. "Make friends with others, regardless of house and remember, your friends will always be there for you when you need them to be."

He sat back down, breathing heavily.

A ringing silence greeted his words and then a solitary person started to clap.

The rest joined in and he blushed again.

.x0x.

After the feast he was pulled upstairs to see Dumbledore.

"Harry! Just who I wanted to see!" Dumbledore cried as Harry was pushed hastily into the room and the door locked behind him.

"Good evening Sir." Harry said politely as he sat down behind the desk.

"Interesting choice of words earlier on. Personally, I think you did well." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Harry smiled back. "How are things at home?"

"Fine." Harry muttered stiffly.

"Is Mister Weasly still not speaking to you?" Dumbledore asked lightly and Harry merely shook his head, in no mood to elaborate.

"Maybe he's expecting you to make the first move -"

Harry's head shot up. "No!" He said furiously. "If he wants to be friends then _he _approaches me!"

"Try seeing it from another's perceptive for a change. You also were so stubborn." Dumbledore added with a sigh.

Harry didn't reply and Dumbledore moved on to another topic. "I heard you got a job with the Ministry?"

Harry nodded mutely and the silence stretched on with Dumbledore humming cheerfully to himself, waiting for Harry to elaborate.

"I think it was a mistake." Harry said suddenly. "Putting myself in their power. I think it was a mistake."

Dumbledore surveyed him closely for a few seconds before replying, "Why do you think this?"

"Because - because." Harry stated, though the blue eyes staring intently at him, gave the impression that Dumbledore knew his reasons.

"Harry," Dumbledore sighed. "Power isn't all it's cracked up to be. Would you rather be hated or respected?"

"Respected." Was Harry's instant reply.

"Then you made the right decision. People always hate those that hold the wrong kind of power over people."

Harry mulled this over, he gazed around the study to give himself thinking time.

"I suppose." He said finally. "I just don't know."

Dumbledore smiled. "You'll see in time that your decision was the correct one. Kingsley will need your support for the Ministry, you were in the position that if you said the Ministry was corrupted people would have turned against it."

Harry let a low whistle. "Woah! So people really were scared of me?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Scared and gullible. But, that's all in the past. How is Ginerva?"

Harry grinned. "She's doing well, her and Hermione are keeping me strong."

"I'm glad to hear it. Is Mister Weasly still not speaking to them?"

Harry bit his lip. "I don't think he is but then again; I don't know really." He paused, "Actually, Hermione has being owling someone a lot recently…"

"And you assume this person is Ronald?" Dumbledore pressed his fingertips together, his tone almost suggested that perhaps there was somebody else.

"She'd tell us." Harry said uncertainly, as if trying to convince himself.

Dumbledore rose an eyebrow but said nothing and was not at all surprised when Harry leapt up suddenly and insisted he needed to get home.

.x0x.

Harry was delighted to discover that Auror class was much better now that people seemed to be welcoming his help and eager to talk to him.

He spent much of his spare time at home reading too. Hermione was planning on doing an 'interview' with him to start the biography and he needed some idea of what to include.

He spent many an hour also reading a mix of books on babies and some on jinxes.

Another favourite past time of his was teasing Hermione about her correspondent.

"Another love letter?" Harry laughed as yet another owl tapped against the window.

She blushed as she let the owl in, "No, it's work so if you're implying that I'm having a love affair with my old decrepit boss…"

Harry smirked, "I never knew nostril hair turned you on."

Hermione rose an eyebrow and gave him a look which quite plainly said, 'My wand is within reach…'

Ginny rolled her eyes and slapped Harry playfully on the arm, "Stop it! It's up to Hermione if she likes wrinkles…"

Hermione sighed and left the room to read her letter in privacy.

Harry chuckled and placed his hand on Ginny's bump. "This kid's going to be a quidditch genius you know."

Ginny snorted but smiled, "I feel sorry for it actually."

Harry frowned, "And why is that?"

"It'll be a scrawny little kid with a messy mop of ginger hair and glasses." Ginny smiled and Harry tutted.

"Yes, but as it's my child. People will love it!" He exclaimed.

Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes and she looked out the window. "Quidditch?"

Harry smirked. "Go on then. You know I'll win…"

.x0x.

Harry fiddled nervously with the quill clutched in his hands as he answered question after question for Hermione.

She jotted something down and looked up at him. "Calm down Harry, it's only me."

He snorted and looked around Hermione's office. "Yeah, with what? Five people listening in." Hermione looked round too and several people suddenly looked incredibly interested in blank pieces of parchment.

"Point taken… anyway, next question -"

Harry sighed and then grinned as another owl appeared, "Only if you tell me who you keep writing to."

Hermione flushed and kept her gaze on the parchment in front of her. "You know I can't do that."

Harry crossed his arms. "Well, no harm in guessing. Viktor Krum? No. Erm… Dean? Seamus?"

When she had reacted to none of the names, Harry stretched inconspicuously and leant forward to see what she was writing in reply.

… How can you think that? Your perfect the way you are! Especially your gorgeous blonde hair…

"Blonde hair?" Harry wondered out loud , his eyes shifting through photo's pinned to the walls around them.

His eyes fell upon one in particular, "Draco Malfoy." He whispered more to himself and Hermione's hand began to shake. Harry's eyes fell upon her quill. "DRACO MALFOY!?" He all but screamed.

"Harry! Shhhhh!" Hermione cried desperately.

"It's _him?!" _Harry whispered furiously.

Hermione gave a tiny nod and Harry ran a confused hand through his hair. "Draco Malfoy. Malfoy. I thought he hated 'mudbloods' anyway?" He said with air quotes.

"So did I." Hermione replied honestly. "But he's actually incredibly grateful to you for saving his backside."

Harry gave a tight smile. "This isn't just to get back at Ron is it?" He asked a little coolly.

She slammed her quill down, "Do you honestly think I'd do something like that!?"

"Well I don't know, would you?" Harry shot back.

"Of course not! That's just low! It's one of things you just never do!"

"So is kissing someone else but you still did that!"

Hermione sat back in her chair and glared coldly at Harry.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that." Harry said quietly.

"No… you shouldn't have done. Anyway, I'm going to be late home tonight."

"Date?" Harry teased lightly and Hermione smiled mysteriously before ushering him out of her office.

.x0x.

Life carried on as seemingly normal for Harry, up until October that is.

Hermione was out with Draco and Harry had cooked a meal for himself and Ginny.

They were half-way through main course when Ginny cleared her throat, "Harry… I - I want to get in touch with my mum."

Harry paused, put his knife and fork down and watched her for a few minutes before replying, "Yes. I think you should." He sighed. "But be careful Ginny, I don't want you to get hurt!"

Ginny laughed weakly, "I won't. It's just this -" She indicated her belly. "I want her advice and it would be nice to talk to her and dad again."

Harry smiled sadly, "We could write a letter." He suggested.

Ginny's eyes started twinkling. "I'll get the parchment, you get the pen."

Ten minutes later they were sat debating what to write.

The time ticked by and it wasn't until Hermione got home and added her input that they finally got something that seemed remotely like an acceptable letter.

Harry sighed and read it over once more before giving it to Ginny.

Mum,

Life is going well for us at the moment. Harry and Hermione have both got jobs and are working hard, my job is also going well and I'm starting to get a bump. Infact, I had my first scan the other day and everything was fine, I've included a picture for you.

I miss you and I would like to speak to you soon, I appreciate you are busy and are not best pleased with me at the moment but can we please put it all behind us?

You loving daughter, Ginny.

.x0x.

They anxiously waited for a reply but none came.

After a week they grew bored and began to think that there would be no reply.

It was then that Draco visited their home for the first time because Hermione invited him over for dinner with Harry and Ginny.

When he first arrived, a tense silence settled between Harry and Draco whilst the two girls chattered uncomfortably.

Harry spent most of the duration of the meal glaring at Draco, unable to forgive the past.

Once the meal had finished, the two couples sat down with a glass of wine each and the photo albums emerged.

Harry glanced briefly at a photo of his father sending a hex at an unsuspecting Snape and was reminded that prejudice was passed down generations and could cause lasting problems.

He looked at Draco and finally swallowed his pride, "So Draco, what do you do now?"

"I'm in Law Enforcement." A tight smile followed his reply.

Harry bit back words and tried again, dimly aware that Hermione was watching him closely. "How are your old school friends?"

Draco's smile twisted into a smirk, "They were never friends, more 'acquaintances' and I no longer see them, or speak to them for that matter."

Curiosity arose in Harry, "Why not?"

Draco sighed as though he was tiring of answering the question, "Our interests have changed. I no longer want anything to do with the Dark Arts."

Harry's surprise was obvious but his attitude changed towards the boy, "I'm glad to hear it."

And that was the only words they spoke to each other for the rest of the night, apart from stiff goodbyes and an awkward handshake.

.x0x.

At last, on October 17th, Mrs Weasly replied.

Ginny gingerly opened the envelope and took a deep breath before she finally read it.

As she reached the end of the parchment, she began to shake and tears started to fall from her eyes. Harry hugged her tightly, his heart speeding up.

"What did she say?" He murmured gently.

"She wants to meet up."

* * *

Well anyway... HUGE apology to everyone reading this. (If anyone is) I forgot to say that it is currently on pause...

I've been incredibly busy and I much prefer writing/reading slash. I have the entire thing planned out but only half of the next chapter wrote. So if I hardly update for the next couple of months I am even sorrier (if that's a word). Erm.. So yeah. I haven't read through this even though I wrote it ages ago because I'm currently meant to be doing coursework so sorry for mistakes.

Will try to write most of it during holidays (Six weeks off in a month!! YEY!) Not making promises though.

Thanks for bearing with me!

Review xD


End file.
